


Arda Marred

by Aplustard



Series: Six Contes Moraux [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Cock Worship, Cum Inflation, Dildos, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasms, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mighty Cock, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Or do they?, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Stomach Deformation, Threesome, Valarin Cocks, Voyeurism, breath play, dirty words, everybody fucks Maedhros, fuck silly, ntr, top!Melkor, which is very wrong
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aplustard/pseuds/Aplustard
Summary: In the beginning, Feanor masturbated, the Dark Vala came only to help.Maedhros was a whole other story.自娱自乐警告：全员因为蘑菇丝的影响变成肌肉荡夫，恶人大胜。暂时蘑菇丝攻吧。牛头人PWP为主，互攻乱交不洁都有，洁癖没有，道德不可能有，只想操，不要来弱智垃圾黄文里找贞洁牌坊，什么都别当真。ps，一部分私设和习惯名词来自嘣系列，超级崇拜并喜欢虫太笔下的童话新世界，看了两遍，YY许多。未成年和圣母勿扰，Tag警告自己留心。
Relationships: Fingolfin/Feanor/Finarfin, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Maedhros | Maitimo/Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Melkor/Maedhros/Manwe, everyone/Maedhros
Series: Six Contes Moraux [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Melkor x Feanor

作为一个高级别的Vala，他是一个灵魂的存在，当他披上身体这件外衣，便可变为任何人、任何性别。

这给他潜伏于诺多精灵间的行动提供了许多便利。  
受到诺多欢迎的，不仅是他白天所能提供的技术，还有他晚上所能提供的那些隐秘的技巧。

只有诺多王子Feanaro公开表示不信任他，拒绝他进他的家门。

Melkor觉得很好玩，这就好比蚂蚁拒绝大象一样，只让他觉得可笑。

这天，为了潜入Feanaro的家，他用灵魂的姿态进去了。

这是一个好天气，这家年轻的王子们一起出去狩猎了，Nerdanel和Feanaro因为琐事吵架，暂时回了家，红发的女子临走的马车扬起一阵尘土。  
飞扬的尘土过后，Melkor毫无声息地进了费诺里安家门。

仆人们都在屋外忙碌，没有人敢在主人生气时，打搅主人的工作。

他去到Feanaro的书房兼实验室，里面传来隐约的声音，

哦，他听到了什么？

他的灵魂笑了。

高贵英俊的Feanaro，就是这样排遣寂寞的吗？

魔王透明的灵魂穿墙而入，只见黑发的王子，上衣不整，下身赤裸，坐在自己质地上好的宽大书桌上，正在轻轻撸动他那根在精灵中绝对属于尺寸可观的阴茎。

王子的嘴唇咬着灰色亚麻衬衣的下摆，阴茎已经开始冒出前液。

Melkor的灵体凑上前，Feanaro只是感到一阵轻风，但他太投入了，根本无法思考密闭的房间如何会有风。

Melkor观察着，Feanaro右手不停上下撸动，左手不住地抚摸自己肌肉发达的赤裸胸膛，

灰色的眼睛水汪汪的，这样的王子看上去柔弱而无助。火焰的灵魂在这一刻熊熊燃烧，精灵的思维毫无戒备地打开着。

这是他的家，他的工作室，在他工作时间，不会有人进来，所以他是放松的。

这给了Melkor可趁之机。

眼看Feanaro隐约哼唱着Nerdanel的名字，腹部的快感不断堆积，Melkor灵体状态的双手触摸了Feanaro的脑神经。

完全处于临门一脚状态的精灵凝固了，他的高潮消失得无影无踪。

“发生了什么？”Feanaro迷茫而有些懊丧地问。

一双手搭上了他的肩膀，他回头：“Nerdanel！”他不敢相信，才和他吵架的妻子会突然出现在这里，“对不起，我不该……”他并不因为下身的赤裸而羞赧，也许这对夫妻经常玩这样的小游戏。

但不幸的是，他的她并不在这里。

Melkor成功掌控了他的大脑，让他看到了变成Nerdanel样子的自己，并让他接受，Nerdanel有一根和他的上臂一样粗大的巨屌，他让他接受此后会发生的任何事情。

他吻住了他，Feanaro却以为是Nerdanel在吻自己。他热情地回吻。

王子的吻技很熟练，Melkor觉得并不讨厌，甚至有些值得玩弄的地方。

Melkor松开他，轻声说：“继续，亲爱的Feanaro，我看着。”

他吻他的后颈，Feanaro点点头，给了他一个笑容，Melkor从书桌后抱住Feanaro，Feanaro半躺在Melkor结实的怀中，他以为那是他的妻子，他的头暧昧地靠在魔王的肩膀上，他的右手继续撸动自己的阴茎，Melkor的双手照顾他的乳尖，所以Feanaro的左手有了空闲，他的左手摸向了他的阴囊。

“你做的很好，Feanaro，现在，插入你的肛门。”Melkor舔舐精灵的耳朵尖，他的长指尖揉着精灵的大阳穴。

精灵收到指令，用性感的舌头挑逗地、仔细地湿润了手指。很快，他一面撸动自己，一面往自己的肛门插入了一根食指。

哦，这不是他第一次这么玩，也许他真的和他老婆这么玩过，因为Feanaro很快找到了自己的前列腺，有节奏地插了起来。

Melkor的灵体能清晰地看到他神经射出的火花。

精灵爽到颤抖着发出了淫叫，他的快感再次开始累积。

“现在插入两根手指。”Melkor捏了他的乳尖，诱惑地命令他，“我不让你去，不许去。”

精灵不满地低吟一声，但他调整了一下姿势，腿打得更开，听话地插入了两根长手指：“Nerdanel，打开我的书桌下第三个抽屉。”Feanaro喘息着说，“给我。我要。”

Melkor好奇地照办，他看到了什么？居然是一个银质的假阴茎，是双头龙，抽屉里还有一条皮质的内裤，看前端开口的构造和大小，那是女人穿的。Melkor明白了，Nerdanel以前也穿着这条可以安装假阴茎的裤子，抽插自己阴道的同时，操自己的丈夫。

果然，这对能工巧匠，能生这么多，平时也挺会玩。

Melkor取出那根有Feanaro的阴茎两倍长的假阴茎，在Feanaro半裸的胸膛前滑动着，命令他：“现在，三根手指。”

第三根手指让Feanaro再次渗出了前液，但他记得心爱的“妻子”不允许他去，他强忍着，不再撸动自己的阴茎，一只手掰开自己性感紧致的臀瓣，光滑的长腿完全向两侧打开，另一手继续抽插自己的蜜洞。他的阴茎骄傲地一下下打在他的腹肌上，他丝毫不去管它。

Melkor把假阴茎插入精灵的口中，配合他的节奏，一插一插地深入。

Feanaro从喉咙深处发出欲望的吼声，但他深爱他的妻子，他听她的，他享受被她完全操控的感觉，以示他不会再和她争执，于是他忍着，任由快感的高峰一次次掠过他的脑神经，再回来，再消散，他是如此接近巅峰，却去不了。

Melkor清楚这个变化，他觉得此时的Feanaro无比地美丽和性感：“忍住，Feanaro，不许去。”他抚摸他的胸、腹部，偶尔掠过他被忽视的、哭泣的阴茎。

这样折磨了他好一会，Melkor把湿滑的假阳具交到Feanaro手中，说：“现在，不要抚摸阴茎，自己插射你自己。”

“谢谢，Nerdanel，谢谢！”Feanaro像是得到了礼物的孩子，他接过银制的阴茎，毫不犹豫地插入自己的后庭，“噗哧”一声，假阴茎的一端完全没入他张开的蜜洞。

“啊，啊，好大。”Feanaro仰头淫叫。

“想象我操着你，而儿子们都看着你如母狗般发情的样子。”Melkor在他耳边说。

“不，不可以……”Feanaro脸色通红，浑身都是汗珠，喘着粗气，“啊，就是那里，啊，啊。”他一面抽插自己，一面呻吟。

他抚摸并亲吻精灵：“想象Maitimo穿着最华贵的袍子，正在你面前看书，寻问你复杂的方程式，而你只想着和任何一根鸡吧性交。”

“Maitimo，不，不可以，不要看Atar。”Feanaro可怜地抽插自己，追求着快感。

“想象Macalaure正在弹奏乐曲，想不出下一段的节奏，而你的淫叫声给了他莫大的提示。”Melkor慢慢地说，他舔吻他的耳朵，“Macalaure感谢地亲吻你的额头。”

“啊，啊，哈啊，哈啊，这不可以，不可以这样。”Feanaro爽得翻起了白眼，屁股有节奏地摆动，舌头下意识地舔自己的嘴唇。

Melkor深吻他，和他舌头交缠。同时，他用手指控制他的脑波，让他看到金发的Turkafinwe对他淫荡的半裸体自慰，而他的Curufinwe和他的Morifinwe一前一后操着他金发的、和他一样骄傲的三子。他的双胞胎儿子们正在一边玩着69。年轻儿子们沉迷于肉欲，眼睛却全在Feanaro的下半身上。

“不可以，不要看……不要看你们的Atar。”Feanaro柔弱而有负罪感地说，但他丝毫没有试图合上他打开的长腿，银阴茎在他的蜜洞疯狂进出，几乎只能看到残影，他连续不断发出淫靡的水声。

他脑内积累的快感到了顶峰：“求你，Nerdanel，求你……”

“去吧，我的Feanaro。”Melkor给了他这样的指令。

精灵翻了白眼，凄惨地尖叫一声，挺直了下半身，射出了一束束晶亮的精液，有些落在他的肚子上，有些射在了地毯上。精灵僵直了一会，等高潮的余韵流淌遍全身，他整个人瘫软在Melkor怀中，无力地说：“我爱你，Nerdanel，这样你满意吗？”

Melkor走去Feanaro身前，轻轻拔出假阴茎，对着打开的洞口吹气，精灵颤抖了一下，Melkor掏出自己的巨大阴茎，说：“我还没有满意，Feanaro。”

精灵已经被操纵的脑内，见到的只是自己的妻子戴着一根巨大的假阴茎，他半惊半喜地说：“Nerdanel，请使用我。”

Melkor不用任何扩张，他的大龟头对准了Feanaro饥渴的蜜洞，一挺腰，便进去了。

Feanaro翻了白眼，立刻射出了一些精液，小高潮了一次：“好，好大，Nerdanel ，好棒。”

“好紧，我尊贵的王子殿下。”他把Feanaro结实的长腿举到自己肩头，毫不怜惜地抽插他。

Feanaro剧烈高潮过的身体软倒在他的怀中，并说：“啊，啊，啊，哈啊，你不在的时候，我也会，会努力，锻炼自己的，臀部和肛门，为了你随时能回来使用我，啊，啊，哈啊，亲爱的。”

Melkor获得了这个情报，不由地从内心笑出来。

“锻炼？”Melkor问，“你会和仆人、儿子们做爱吗？”

Feanaro短暂地抗拒了一下，继续承受他的入侵，说：“怎么可能！哈啊，我，啊，我每天都做深蹲，并且每晚都会扩张自己的肛门。”说着，他红了脸，Melkor捧起他的脸，深吻他。

魔王明白了，所以他的臀部会那么挺翘，这也说明Feanaro还有别的大尺寸的假阴茎，所以才会和他的巨大结合得那么契合。

Feanaro居然如此淫荡，他如获至宝，更用力地挺腰，插得精灵舒服地缩起脚趾，再张开。

Melkor对这个性格恶劣、自视甚高的王子是没有爱，只有蔑视的，他本想羞辱他，甚至想操纵他，隐身操着他，走到外面去，让所有人看到这个高傲的诺多王子，肛门洞开，双腿打开、淫叫着求操的一面。

但现在Melkor改变主意了。

他要把他变成自己的玩物，他要开发他所有值得把玩的地方。

他双手抱着他形状完美的腰，他的巨大一次次扫过Feanaro的前列腺，Feanaro的快感又累积起来，精华在阴囊中积聚：“啊，啊，Nerdanel，你好棒。”他搂着“妻子”的肩膀，依然不敢自己撸动自己，他的阴茎一下下打在他们俩的腹肌上，把精液和大量的透明前液撒得到处都是。

Melkor一面把他当作一个破烂玩具和低贱奴隶一样操，一面肆无忌惮地舔吻着他，他让Feanaro不停吞下他的口水，混合的口水顺着Feanaro性感的嘴角流下，流到他早就被淫液和汗水浸湿的灰衬衣上。Melkor放开这个吻，满意地看着被他糟蹋得湿成一团的王子。

“啊，用力，快，求你，快一点……啊，啊，啊，我要，给我。”Feanaro一面喘息，一面用力夹紧双腿，Melkor不会让他这么快就如意，他用他的大手，不耐烦地握住精灵的肌肉大腿，一用力便打开他，把他残忍地拉成了一字步，精灵柔软而经常锻炼的身体做到了，他抬着臀，大开双腿，搂着“爱人”的脖颈，毫无遮拦地承受来自下体的进攻：“嗯，嗯，嗯，哈啊，好粗，对，就这样……就这样对我。”

啪啪啪的响声混合着水声不断响起，Melkor又给他制造了新的幻影，他让精灵看到自己在Tirion的宫廷密室，被不知名的强壮护卫操着，而门外，他的半兄弟正在和他亲爱的父亲拥抱，这普通的举动戳到了Feanaro的玻璃心，王子英俊而满是情欲的脸上留下怨恨的泪水：“不可以，不可以Atar，请拥抱我，不可以是Nolofinwe……”

Melkor让他听到他的父亲说：“Nolofinwe，你很棒。”

这样模棱两可的话，加上Feanaro正在被看不清脸的侍卫操着的幻想，很快把被他控制的Feanaro推上了悔恨和快感的山峰：“不要，停下，啊，啊，啊，不要了，不要了，我不要去了，这是错误的……停下……求你……好，好大……”

Melkor黑色的心看到这样无助求饶的王子，生出了更多的残忍和欲望：“话太多了，Feanaro。”他一把握住Feanaro柔美的脖颈，捏紧了，阻止了精灵的呼吸，魔王飞速挺动下身，只顾追求自己的快乐。

他完全可以在这里捏断他的脖子。

Feanaro的意识渐渐模糊，却想着自己获得的命令，依然不敢合拢腿，他老实地大开着腿，阴部被撞得通红，下体分泌的肠液导致桌面一片潮湿，全身肌肉紧绷，被动地、期待着，无能为力地接受蹂躏。

精灵的眼泪不断地流淌，口水和鼻涕也流了下来，下身被撞击到几乎麻木，粗大的、非人的阴茎残忍地在他体内掠夺他私密的一切。

终于，在脑内、某个深处，他看到了亮星，这个亮星越来越大，越来越亮，哦，那是积聚的快感，这快感仿佛微弱的希望和绝望，在Feanaro缺氧的、放弃了一切挣扎的脑子中猛烈地炸裂开来。

他无声地仰头尖叫，像一个坏掉的人偶那样、抽搐着去了。Melkor突然放开了他的脖子，低头咬住他的肩膀，疯狂而连续地抽插，把Feanaro推上了长久的绝顶高潮，最后，魔王也射了出来，精液布满了精灵圣洁的内壁。这源源不绝的滚烫榨干了精灵最后的力气，他像是被抽去了骨头，呢喃着：“我爱你，我永远爱你。”一下子瘫软在魔王的怀中。

Melkor脸色都没有变，只是轻笑一声，他把昏迷的精灵平放于宽大的书桌，看着精灵的四肢依然在不时抽搐，单薄的灰衬衫粘湿成一团，腹肌裸露，软掉的阴茎可怜地垂在胯间，吐着透明的液体，下身洞开，一时合不拢，还有精液流出来。

他打开他的肛门，把假阴茎塞到了底，然后看也不看他一眼，转身离开。

离开的时候，他没忘记从里面锁门，以灵体的状态穿门而出。

这只是第一次，Feanaro，好好活下去。

他笑着想，对我不敬，是要用一生付出代价的。


	2. Melkor x Maedhros x Melkor‘s Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续ntr，Melkor，Melkor的狼和Maedhros。这里用了虫太设定的Maedhros和Arien，我对不能在一起的爱人有多深的执念啊。tag警告自己注意

费诺里安的长子颇受欢迎，很少有独处的时间，他的身边如果没有聚集一群漂亮的贵族男孩，就是聚集了一群漂亮的贵族女孩。  
这给Melkor的狩猎带来了一定的困难，并不是他不能同时控制复数数量精灵，而是这样太麻烦，他不喜欢麻烦。

有一天，傍晚，银圣树的光芒渐渐亮起来，Melkor正在北方的郊外喂他的狼，却感觉到远处红发的王子自己出现了。

Melkor张开面向世界的Vala感官，很意外，他看到王子是一个人来的，看来是Maitimo，也许还有他的父亲，来北方处理事务了。

Melkor明白，因为Curufinwe结婚生子，未婚的大王子在家中，和他的父亲为了何时结婚这事，没有少争吵过。以前争吵完毕，这位王子都会去找他的堂弟散心，现在在北方，他只能独自排解郁闷。

只见王子在森林中，找了一片正对溪水的树荫，从马背上拿了酒，他赶自己的马儿去吃草，他则安静坐下，一个人对着流淌的溪水喝起了闷酒。

Melkor的灵体到达了王子的周围，树荫里的风向有所改变，他趁王子转身脱披风，铺在地上的时候，把无色无味的淫药扔进了他敞开的酒瓶。

Maitimo丝毫没有察觉，回身，拿起酒瓶就喝，北方的酒本身就很烈，他很快喝上了头，喃喃：“Arien。”

Maitimo以为四下无人，他的心防完全打开，本来在蒙福之地，不会有坏事发生，其他的诺多精灵完全就像小白兔，Melkor不费吹灰之力就能找到他们内心最虚弱的地方，进而掌控他们的身体和灵魂。唯独费诺里安，时时刻刻封闭着自己的内心，需要一个契机才能打开。

现在，Maitimo的心灵毫无防护，Melkor进去了。

魔王在英俊而禁欲的王子心中看到了一个女性的影子。

那个影子他很熟悉，当年在他诱惑Mairon堕落之前，也曾研究过Arien。

他记下了这个信息。他本来应该再等等，等到淫药发挥作用，等这个王子耐不住寂寞开始自渎再出手，那样会更容易得手，就像他那个自以为是的父亲那样。

但Maitimo的俊俏脸庞，他的长睫毛，他的浓密和有光泽的长卷发，他完美的身型，无时无刻不在挑战Melkor的耐心，何况魔王本就不是有耐心的存在，他披上了Arien的幻影，从溪水中，向Maitimo走去。

Maitimo一向敏锐的感觉被药物、烈酒和眼前的景象迷惑，他站起来，微微侧头，红发从他的肩头垂落，他银灰色的眼睛略微睁大，性感的嘴唇开启，他没有能够说出什么来，因为“Arien”很快上前，捧住他的脸，热烈地吻他。

他轻哼出来，慢慢放下了酒瓶，他流着泪，带着距离感，回吻了她。

Melkor的指尖抚上精灵的太阳穴，他知道这个正直的王子在压抑着身体的欲望，他不想玷污他的女神。

Melkor上前一步，贴紧了他们火热的身体。Maitimo已经硬了，他在淫药和酒精的双重作用下，居然还能保持最后的清醒，后退一步，Maitimo分开他们的吻，说：“不可以，Arien，我们还没有结婚，我们不可以……”

“这只是一个梦，Maitimo。”Melkor用Arien的形象说，“在梦中，发生什么都是可能的。”说着，“Arien”单手一扯，便脱去了自己的衣裙，她赤裸地拥吻Maitimo。

这让年轻王子心中的弦崩断了。

Melkor得意地看到，Maitimo在心中重复了他的谎言：这只是一个梦，他喝醉了的梦。

他边吻着精灵，边用牙拉松了精灵的外衣带子，他轻轻脱去精灵的衬衫，露出精灵上身完美的肌肉，他舔弄他的肩膀和乳尖，Maitimo舒服地呻吟着，一缕红发垂到他的鼻尖，Melkor轻笑，吻了他的红发，顺着他的红发，又去吻他饱满的嘴。

Maitimo张开嘴，任由魔王掠夺。

Melkor发现，这个精灵和Arien认真交往过，他想娶她，他们只互相用嘴取悦过彼此的身体，从没有进入到最后一步。

最不可能是处男的长王子，拥有这样美丽的身体，居然还是处男，Melkor庆幸自己给他下了药。

他的指尖挑动精灵的脑神经，让精灵更加放松，陷入更深的迷梦中。

他的手移动到精灵的腰带，解开了他的裤子，并缓缓脱着，他一面亲吻他的鼠蹊，不时舔弄一下精灵勃起的阴茎，使得精灵不停地颤抖，终于，很慢很慢地，他脱下了Maitimo的长裤。

这具精灵中最美丽的身体，终于赤裸地呈现在他的眼前。

赞叹着，Melkor决定了，他要毁灭他，他总有一天，要毫无润滑地进入并狠狠地操死他。

但现在并不是时候。

他的力量还没有到达顶峰，Maitimo还年轻，这位王子在经历长久的折磨后，会变得更加成熟性感，为了以后，一切要慢慢来。

想到这里，他含住了Maitimo的大鸡吧，开始卖力地吞吐。

Arien居然会如此熟练，一般情况下，Maitimo会警觉，但现在的他已经无法考虑这些了。他脸上带着笑和泪，享受着“爱人”的服务。精灵不敢有所动作，他怕他的巨大伤到“爱人”的口腔。

Melkor不管不顾地摆动头部，吞到最深，再吐出来，也不忘舔舐、亲吻鸡吧的下部和根部。

邪恶的Vala完全没有吞咽反应，只顾用口腔压榨精灵的肉棒。他一手在精灵的肛门口打转，一手配合自己嘴的节奏，撸动着精灵有着绝对值得骄傲尺寸的鸡吧。

“啊，啊，你好棒，我的爱人。”Maitimo仰头说。

Melkor很快往精灵的肛门伸入了一根手指，精灵叫了一下，有些难耐地动了动。Melkor更深吞入他的鸡吧，让精灵再次开始呻吟，魔王的手指动作，他伸入了两根手指，很快戳到了他的前列腺，他开始有节奏地抽插，这次王子没有抗议，而是不自觉地摆动起臀部。

Maitimo的修长手指抚摸他的后脑，赞扬着，也有些犹豫地说：“好舒服，那里好舒服，但是，啊，哈啊，好奇怪。”

Melkor张开了手指，不断扩张他的后庭，嘴里也没有停下，他伸入三根手指并继续抽插了一会，Maitimo的龟头不断分泌出前液。他说：“要，要来了，亲爱的，不要。”

“射在我嘴里。没关系。”Melkor贪婪地，抬眼看他，在精灵不清醒的大脑中，这贪婪变成了性感的挑逗，Melkor可以想象一个正常男人看着喜欢的女人正为自己口交的心情，Maitimo没什么经验，很快就微微闭上眼，绷紧了肌肉，在Melkor火热的口中安静地射了出来。

在精灵高潮的同时，他完全掌控了精灵的每一根脑神经。

Melkor继续吞吐，吞下了精灵的每一滴精液。

“亲爱的，让我照顾你。”Maitimo喘息着，露出好看的笑容，温柔地扶起他说。

Melkor明白那些姑娘们为什么会追着他跑了，这个王子的魅力无处不在，而他本人对此几乎毫无察觉，即便被Melkor掌握了脑部，精灵与生俱来的礼节和优雅的举止依然在，他看上去，高贵无比，就和自己一样，像是一位Vala。

对这样完美的存在，他必须一次一次压抑自己完全毁掉他的想法。

就像对待Feanaro那样，他让Maitimo接受了Arien作为一个Maia，拥有一根巨屌的事实。

Maitimo把Melkor小心地放到自己的披风上，精灵跪趴在他的下体，毫无异议地吞入了“爱人”的鸡吧。

毫无口交经验的王子努力了，不时发出反胃的声音，虽然不熟练，但依然不妨碍Melkor享受精灵灼热潮湿的口腔。

不过魔王很快没了耐心，他坐起来，调整他们的姿势，摆出69的姿态，他趴在Maitimo身上，正对对方修长的腿，他的鸡吧一半进入了Maitimo的喉管，他一手撸动精灵已经半硬的阴茎，他灵蛇般的舌头伸入了精灵的肛门。

Maitimo可怜地呻吟了一声，射过一次的鸡吧立刻硬了。

Melkor虐心顿起，他不断操纵自己舌头的长度和宽度，直到他的舌头和他的上臂差不多长和粗，进入到精灵最深的地方，不断抽插，每一次都轻掠过精灵的前列腺，同时，一面摆动自己的腰胯，不断用自己的大鸡吧操着Maitimo的嘴，精灵上下都被他贯穿，身体被他禁锢在地面，精灵依然好心地希望为“爱人”做些什么，他汗湿的双手生疏地抚摸魔王肌肉发达的下体，脑中依然以为自己抚摸的是他最爱的女性。

Melkor的心灵控制在诺多中越发得心应手，这得益于他这些年来不停地拿一些平民精灵练手。他在作坊中建立了奢华的后宫，里面全都是见到他就会流着口水、掰开屁股求操、精神完全被Vala的力量征服的诺多帅哥。他把他们操爽、操腻了，会施舍般地教他们一些冶炼知识。他非常想把几名费诺里安也加入他的收藏，特别是这位美丽的长王子。

Maitimo很快被Melkor的舌头插到了高潮。高潮的尖叫被魔王的大鸡吧堵在了口中。

他的精液再次被Melkor吞入。

Melkor趁Maitimo还在喘息，把精灵的精液和自己的魔力混合，混入了Maitimo剩下的半瓶烈酒，他转身，把酒递给精灵，精灵正好口渴了，毫不犹豫地喝了。

这次的药有针对性，所以会更强，没多久，精灵脸色绯红，他揉着自己的乳尖，望着自己再次坚挺的下身，说：“好奇怪，我……下面好痒。”

“哪里痒，亲爱的？”Melkor吻他挺翘的鼻尖。

Maitimo咬着嘴唇，犹豫地说：“下面。”

Melkor恶劣地抚摸他的腹肌，说：“这里？”

Maitimo已经开始摆动下身，他的鸡吧在空气中耸动：“不，不是，是下面……”

Melkor的手指缓缓移动到他的肚脐，打着圈，他望着精灵被他异形的舌头操开的肛门，那诱人的浅色蜜洞一张一合，魔王不语，只是望着精灵笑，他用思维，强迫大王子说出内心所想。

“是，是肛门，肛门好痒，可是，不应该……”正直的大王子说出这样的话，即便已经被操纵了大脑，依然羞愧万分。

“痒？”Melkor装着好奇，“要怎么办呢？”

“你的……求你，我要你的……”Maitimo灰色的眼睛望着他，再也说不下去。

Melkor决定不再逼他，原因是他自己早已硬得难受。他翻身去到Maitimo上方，握住非人的阴茎，对准了精灵未经人事的蜜洞，精灵脸上有了一丝惊恐，但更多的是期待，Melkor一挺身，龟头进去了。

在淫药操纵下的精灵立刻射出了透明的前液：“啊，好大！”他充满情欲的叫喊在林中回响。

Melkor缓缓地挺进，这个开头，他必须有耐心。他恨这群看着强大实际非常易碎的精灵，他操过的Maia可比他们坚强多了。

但这不妨碍他享受着处男肛门的每一处皱褶：“你的内里在亲吻我，我的王子。”

“嗯，嗯，哈啊。”可怜的Maitimo被这新奇的感受折磨得又痛又爽，他下意识抚摸了两下自己的鸡吧，Melkor发现了，单手抓住他的双手，举过头顶，压在地上。

一用力，他那根上臂粗细的鸡吧已经完全进入了精灵的下身。

“啊，哈啊，好，好满。”精灵翻了白眼。

微风吹过他们汗湿的身体。Melkor很快开始了慢慢的抽插，精灵终于和自己的“爱人”结合，他的灵魂唱着歌，满是欢愉地接受性交的蹂躏。

他暂时无法察觉他没有和任何生灵结合，只是一味地打开自己的身体和灵魂，完完全全地臣服在魔王的身下。

Melkor一次次地撞击他，他的卵袋啪啪地打在精灵形状完美的臀部。精灵随着节奏摆动下身，不可压抑地发出淫叫：“好棒，亲爱的，你好棒！我从来不知道，啊，哈啊，结合会是这样舒服的事。”

Melkor亲吻他，回答：“以后我会常来梦中拜访你，你说好吗？”

“好，好的！啊，哈啊，好。”Maitimo仰起脖子，感觉下腹快感的聚积。

Melkor加快了抽插的速度，既然已经操开了，他便丝毫不顾对方只是第一次，他一手掌控Maitimo的双手，一手揉捏精灵的胸肌和喉部，下身如打桩般挺动，越来越快。

精灵大声淫叫着，双腿勾住了他的腰，下身追着他的鸡吧，本能地索取更多。

夜深了，啪啪啪的响声吸引了他留在森林中的巨狼。Melkor用意识唤狼王上前。

精灵完全没有意识到危险将近，依然肆无忌惮地叫着：“快，快一点，我要，要去了，一起，一起去。啊，哈啊，啊，啊，要去了！”

Melkor感觉到精灵的下体猛地收缩，他也被一起拖过了巅峰。他们同时射出来。

接受了自己的精液，这个精灵以后再也离不开自己的魔力了。

感觉到狼已经到了很近的地方，他抱起精灵，让他为自己口交，舔弄剩下的精液。

Maitimo一脸满足和爱恋地舔弄着，他突然感觉到身后有粗糙、带着倒钩的舌头舔上了一片潮湿的后穴，他想回头，Melkor却勾勾手指，关闭了他的视觉，说：“享受，我的爱人，这是我的魔法，不要怕。”

Maitimo放松了，依然舔着他，雪白的臀部高高翘起，毫无遮掩地暴露在野兽的面前。

Melkor看了巨狼一眼：狼的鸡吧带着上翘的弯度，虽然没有Vala的鸡吧大，但非常长。野兽已经被精灵的骚穴勾引得发了情，鸡吧一抖一抖。

狼舔弄了好一会，王子喘息着，下身硬得开始分泌前液。  
此时，狼爪小心地收回，用肉垫抱起精灵强健的细腰，调整了鸡吧的角度，在Melkor的示意下，进入，一插到底。

精灵的淫叫被堵在Melkor的鸡吧上。

Melkor站起来，恢复了自己的高度，他和巨狼对视，精灵赤裸而无助地挂在他们中间，眼睛失去了视觉，耳朵边只能听到雄性的喘息，他只有脚尖勉强点地，双手抱着Melkor的腿，嘴巴含着大鸡吧，流着泪，维持可怜的平衡。

他被串了起来，两头的粗长鸡吧几乎在他的体内相遇。快感烧断了他的神经，他已经无法意识到这是不正常的境况。

然后，有史以来最为残忍的抽插开始了。魔王抓着精灵浓密的红发，完全把他当作精液的容器，毫无怜惜地大幅度摆动下体，插得精灵泪水、鼻涕和口水流了一脸，不停滴到地上。  
而巨狼只把精灵当作母狼，或者一块肉，每次巨屌都几乎完全拔出，再尽力没入，插得精灵的肠液四溅，在这样的虐待下，不多时，精灵又抽搐着射了。但这次，两位邪恶的存在谁都没有停下，而是继续轮奸他。

精灵含着魔王的鸡吧，不时发出反胃地呕吐声，含糊不清地说：“不行了，不可以再来了，要死了，我……要死了……”

但他已经被操上了连续高潮，蜜洞大开，无力地承受着一切。

在巨狼不知疲惫的抽插中，王子连续射了将近十分钟，最后，精灵翻着白眼，射了一些清水出来，垂下了手，晕了过去。

“柔弱的精灵。”Melkor大笑着，继续啪啪啪地抽插。

Maitimo很快被他们操醒，淫药的效力依然在，他的身体违背了他仅存的意志，他再次硬了，他丧失了对精关的控制，随着身前身后的抽插，鸡吧仿佛漏水的龙头，不时射出一些透明的液体。  
淫靡的凌迟酷刑持续着，精灵一直处于半高潮和半昏迷的状态。Melkor望着这样的精灵，激烈地射了一发，精液喷了精灵一头一脸。他暂时退出了性交，望着一边的溪水，有了主意。

他让狼把精灵举起来操着，脸上沾满精液的精灵感觉到阴茎进入了前所未有的深度，稍微挣扎了一下：“啊，好深，太深了，我要坏了，要坏了！”

邪恶的Vala和野兽完全不理会他的叫喊。

狼操着他，后腿着地，去到了溪水边，Melkor也走进了溪水，接过了精灵的上半身，他把精灵猛地按入水中，精灵不能呼吸，四肢抽搐，挣扎起来，后庭夹得更紧，巨狼舒服地嚎叫，拍了他丰满挺翘的屁股。

Melkor进到水中，稍稍捞起精灵的头，捏着他的鼻子，和他接吻。溺水的精灵抓住这根救命稻草，发疯般地和他接吻，索取氧气，Melkor笑了，很快又把精灵按入水中。

精灵又开始挣扎。

这一次，因为他的内壁挤压得太紧，一般能性交一天的巨狼的阴茎开始在他体内成结。

狼的阴茎变成了成年男人整根上臂外加两个拳头的大小，激烈地在精灵最柔软的内里攻城略地。

Melkor走去一边，望着精灵隆起的腹部，几乎能看出巨狼阴茎的形状，而Maitimo的鸡吧一直硬着，精灵脑内的高潮从来没有停下。

他的Sauron也喜欢这样残酷的连续性交。

这类自诩高贵的东西，一旦被操熟了，一个个都会变成最下贱的婊子，费诺里安也许只比Sauron堕落得慢一点，但也只是这样而已。

他再次把精灵从水里拉出来，捏着他的鼻子吻他，精灵绝望地索取了不多的氧气，再次被按入水中。

渐渐地，精灵在水中无法呼吸的时间越来越长，他不再挣扎，开始享受这样无情的性交。

半小时以后，巨狼大吼一声，抓住精灵的臀部，把肮脏的兽精射入精灵饱经摧残的内壁，射精持续了足足二十分钟，精灵又去了一次，然后开始漏尿。

这位高贵的王子，只要还有一些神志，便会为自己此时的境遇羞愧而死，但他的神志早就被淫药和快感烧断了，他无力地倒在溪水边，趴在身下的腥臭液体中。

最后，剩余的兽精随着软掉的狼阴茎，一起从精灵开着大洞的肛门拔了出来。

Melkor接过了浑身是汗和尿的精灵，把他拖入溪水。

他“好心”地清洗完精灵体内的精液，抱着洗干净的精灵，把硬了的阴茎再次插了进去。

他在水中，从背后操着他，精灵毫无反抗的力气，只是抱着一块石头，任由他进入和出去。  
他想，他要睡遍整个费诺里安的家族，把他们全部变成他的性奴，这太有趣了，还有Nolofinwe家的孩子，也很美味……

“不要，啊，哈啊，不要。”精灵又开口呻吟。

“不要？”Melkor说，“可你的肛门夹着我，不让我走。”

“你怎么对我都可以，啊，哈啊……”Maitimo轻声说，“不要对其他人下手。”

Melkor惊讶了，不知何时，他对这位王子的精神控制被反利用了。

王子甚至通过他们的性交而短暂感知了他、一名伟大Vala的思维，但他的控制依然很强，王子无法反抗他的强暴。

Melkor关闭了自己的思维，带着赞许，抽插他，说：“你没有和我交易的筹码，我的王子。但你可以努力，把我服侍舒服了，我会考虑放过其他人。”

Maitimo沉默地忍受他的操弄，Melkor一次次地撞击他的前列腺，他终于呻吟了，说：“你要我，啊，哈啊，怎么做？”

“叫床，你既然知道我是谁，就叫我的名字，说你是离不开我的鸡吧的奴隶，你必须靠我的精液才能活下去。”

水声和淫靡的操弄声中，Maitimo厌恶地、轻声说：“Melkor，我是，啊，哈啊，离不开你的鸡吧的奴隶，我必须靠你的精液，啊，哈啊，才能活下去。”

“好孩子。”Melkor从后背抱他在怀中，托起他的双腿，让他的身体打开，全力操弄他，“你是我的了，我的王子，接受你的奖励。”  
大力操弄了几百下后，魔王放肆地仰头，身上一块块的肌肉鼓起，下身充满力量地一挺，滚烫的精液无情地射进了王子的后庭。王子皱眉，忍着泪，抽搐着干高潮了一次，美丽的头颅无力地垂在他的肩膀。

Maitimo随即挣扎着，试图离开他，Melkor放开了他。精灵努力在溪水中站稳，喘息着，无法视物，却诧异地感觉到依然勃起的鸡吧。

Melkor笑着撸动自己的大鸡吧：“我亲自调配的药效可是很强的，你应该庆幸，第一次就遇到这么有经验的我。”

他再次抓住了赤裸的精灵，这一次，巨狼带回的狼群在精灵的身后聚集。

等十头狼泄欲完毕，Melkor想，这孩子就真的离不开野兽的鸡吧了。

意外发生了，Vala对世界的感官意识到有别人进入了这片森林。

居然是不该在这里的Findekano。Nolofinwe的长子发现了堂兄的马，那马很快会把那精灵带来。

Melkor计算了时间，挥退了自己的狼，也变走了他们欢爱的痕迹，在达到目的之前，他还不想让人抓住把柄。

唯独Maitimo的后庭，还留着他的精液。他拍着精灵手感很好的屁股，在他的耳边，轻声说：“夹紧你的肛门，尊贵的王子，去见你的堂弟吧，我们再会。”

说完，Melkor亲吻了他颤抖的嘴唇，收走了对他的操控，恢复了他的视觉，隐身进了丛林。

他听到Findekano的声音，他听到Maitimo勉强镇定地让他不要过来，说他在洗澡。

他看到Findekano远远地停住了脚步。

他笑着离开。


	3. Melkor x Maedhros x Fingon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melkor让他含着堂弟的阴茎，从后面强暴他。
> 
> 他只是被操纵了，他并不是自愿的，他对自己说。
> 
> 3P，双龙，假阳具操
> 
> 这章不是真的熊梅或者梅熊，所以不打cp tag，只有人物，依然自high，除了ntr，没什么真CP，只是想不走心只走JJ的搞大梅罢了，扇子笑。
> 
> 警告同前，Tag自己注意。勿谓言之不预。

第二天，Maitimo和Findekano一起回到Formenos，他和父亲说自己喝多了，强撑着快要散架的身体，安排了Findekano的房间，他回到自己房间，睡了一天。

夜晚，他从噩梦中醒来，感觉腿间的滑腻，和在他腿间动作的大手。

他刚要反抗并喊叫，声音说：“我让他们都睡了，我的王子。你随便闹出多大动静，我无所谓。”

坐在他床边的高大Vala，有着善良的Manwe大人一样英俊的脸，却完全是Manwe的反面，“Melkor。”他的心沉了下去。

魔王的粗长手指在他的肛门口打转，继续说下去：“如果你不愿意，我可以去隔壁找你纯洁的堂弟。”

“不要！”Maitimo立刻焦急地说，“你答应过我。”

“前提是你要让我满意，我的王子。”Melkor的手搓揉着Maitimo一直硬着的阴茎。

Maitimo闭上了眼睛，冷冷地说：“随你怎么使用我。”

魔王捏了他的大腿一把，松开了手，说：“我不怎么喜欢玩尸体，我的王子，你必须主动一些。”

Maitimo没有反应，Melkor笑了笑，起身要走。

Maitimo起身，大脑一阵疼痛，他忍住了，说：“别走，我会让你满意。”

Melkor转了转眼睛，在大床上躺了下来，Maitimo发现他早已经一丝不挂，魔王分开了腿，对他说：“先把我舔硬，Nelyafinwe。”

这个表示了王位传承的名字仿佛一个巴掌，打得Maitimo愣了一会。

但这个名字也表示了他的责任，他会担负起这个责任，他稍微起身，跪爬在魔王的肌肉长腿之间，望着魔王浓密的耻毛和非人的肉柱，魔王双手枕在头后，不急不忙地望着他。

Maitimo下了决心，他的长手指把头发拢到脑后，低头，舔了一下，然后终于，用手托起魔王的阴茎，张开嘴，一点点地含了进去。

魔王舒服地喘了气。

他认真地舔了一会，Melkor开始指导他：“下面也要舔，尽力吞，小家伙。”“你的吞咽反应需要再训练一下。”“哦，是的，你很不错，很有潜力，Maitimo。”

非人的阴茎半硬了，变得更加巨大，魔王开始摆动下体，Maitimo觉得自己的下巴快要脱臼，痛苦地流下了泪水，他自己的阴茎软了，舔弄也有所迟缓。

“扩张你自己的骚穴，Nelyafinwe。”魔王命令道，这命令直接在精灵的脑海响起来，Maitimo想，魔王能轻而易举地操纵他的思维，所以他并不是真的这么淫荡而下贱，他只是被迫的。

想到这里，Maitimo沾湿了自己的长手指，往下伸手，摸索着到了自己无毛的肛门，肛门经过昨晚的轮奸虐待，还有血肿，并没有完全复原，他忍住了，这疼痛是他保持清醒的必要。

他铁下心，伸了一根手指进去。

依然是陌生、奇怪，但并不太难受的感觉。他想。

他伸入了两根手指，很快触摸到了最舒服的那个点，疼痛渐渐消失，他开始扩张自己，他一手抚摸上自己的阴茎，配合抽插的速度撸动自己。

“别只顾自己舒服，Maitimo。”魔王按下了他的脑袋，巨大的阴茎进入了他的喉管。

Maitimo终于摸到了一些门道，他抽插、和自慰的速度配合着他脑袋的起伏，一次次地吞入魔王的阴茎。

“不许撸动你自己，婊子，”魔王挺腰，说，“我只允许你插你自己。”

Maitimo闷哼了一声，听话地照做，他的手依依不舍离开了开始哭泣的阴茎，魔王拉过了他空余的手，放到自己的巨大阴茎上，让他边口交，边撸他。

Maitimo只能用一只手抽插自己，不满足地，他伸入了四根手指，一阵快感袭来，他差点叫出来。

他感觉到身后有凉风吹来，通过他和魔王的结合，他知道魔王用魔力开了他卧室的窗户，让他的上半身暴露在北方夜晚稍凉的空气中。

他的屁股正对着窗户，而窗户对面的塔楼，就是他父亲的卧房。

他浑身一紧张，夹住了自己的手指，这让他差点射出来，魔王说过，所有人都睡了，不会，不会有人知道这里发生了什么。

他安慰自己。

魔王笑着，拉开了他的睡袍领口，一用力，扯到他的腰间，魔王的手指扯着他的头发抚摸他的脸，仿佛在表扬他的服务。

他吞着、撸着越来越大的阴茎，一手继续抽插自己。

“哦，不错，Maitimo，继续。”魔王说，“也许你会愿意去我在Tirion郊外的家中。那里有很多你曾经的玩伴。我允许你挑你喜欢的尺寸，让他们一起操你。或者，让你操他们，你觉得哪样好？”

Maitimo没有回答，他不愿相信这是真的，他不相信在Valar们的治下，会发生这种事。

但这种事正发生着。

魔王说着，来了兴致，一把抓住他的头发，用力挺胯，耻毛无情摩擦着他细嫩的脸，大鸡吧每次都进入他的喉管，撑开了他的脖颈。他不停地反胃，想要呕吐，却什么都吐不出来，他一天没吃东西了。

魔王知道这一点：“你饿了，我的王子，我这就喂你。”

Melkor大力抽插他的喉管，他被动地承受，他的手随着节奏抽插自己的肛门，也开始追求单纯的欢愉。

好难受，他想，但是，好舒服，下面好痒，不对，是淫药的药效，不是我，这不是我。

他听到自己下身响亮的水声。他快射了。他应该停下来，他就要因为给魔王口交、自己抽插肛门而射了。他甚至没有撸动自己的鸡吧，这是，这不应该，不应该……

魔王插入到最深处，喊了一声：“婊子，吃吧。”

Melkor射了，一股股的精液进入了他的喉管，他被呛到，精液反入了他的鼻腔和嘴，他被呛得火辣辣地疼，魔王捂住了他的口鼻，让他窒息，并让他咽下。在这样虐待和痛苦中，他狠心拔出了自己的手，很好，他没有射出来，虽然还差一点，但他的快感被压下去了。

他不能被人操着嘴就射。

魔王松开了他，他倒在魔王腿间，还硬着的鸡吧触摸到床单，让他一阵颤抖。

好容易回过神，他意识到他正对着魔王半软的鸡吧，立刻挣扎坐起来，被扯开的、半脱的睡袍阻碍了他的行动，他再次倒向魔王，Melkor接住他，拥抱他入怀，亲吻了他的唇，说：“不错，小家伙，有进步。”

他咳嗽着，轻声问：“这样你满意了吗，可以放过我了吗？”

Melkor笑了：“我喜欢你的单纯，我亲爱的Maitimo。”

魔王托起了他的腰，他发现魔王又硬了。

“我们的身体，是被灵魂控制的，Maitimo。”魔王说，“我可以连续操你到这个世界的终结而不会累。你还没有射，很想要吧，下面坐上来，自己动。”

Maitimo闭眼，他想，是他操纵了我，我不是自愿的，然后睁开眼，他坐起来，半蹲着，撩起破烂的睡袍下摆，肛门对准魔王的巨大，心一横，坐了下去。

阴茎进入了一半，他觉得已经不行了，磨蹭了一会，魔王抓住他的腰，用力往下一按。

前列腺被狠狠摩擦，Maitimo翻了白眼，张开嘴，夹紧了肛门和腿，就这样，剧烈地去了。

他射在了自己和Melkor的身上。

Melkor开始动了，并命令他：“快动，婊子。”

Maitimo经常训练的双腿肌肉撑住了他的体重，他开始迎合Melkor的抽插，不停地上下骑乘着魔王的巨屌。

这延长了他的高潮，他又射了几次稀薄的精液，最后实在没有了力气，他前倾，倒在魔王的怀中，魔王躺着，继续抽插他，他被动地承受，只能发出轻微的哼声，魔王抽插了一会，察觉到他的半死不活，把他举起来，拔离自己的阴茎，翻了身，走到床下，然后从后面托举起他，把他双腿M型打开，再次从后面进入他，他无力地挂在魔王身上，觉得自己就这样死去也不错。

魔王托着他，去到窗边，正对他父亲的卧室，在他耳边，说：“想象你父亲在对面，望着你被人操。”

“不……”他突然剧烈地抗议起来，挣扎使得他的力气恢复了一些，他夹得更紧。

魔王笑着抽插他，通过脑内给他下了“叫床”的命令。

他抗拒着，但开始说：“看我，Atar，我正在被你的敌人操着，我被操得好舒服，我离不开他的大鸡吧，我……”

他咬住了自己的舌头，我不能说，不能说下去了。

Melkor的操纵暂时失去了效力，但他的下身又硬了：“啊，啊，哈啊，啊，我不会，不会让你得逞。”

“是吗？”魔王加大了抽插的力度。

他哭着，又被操上了高潮。精液射到了窗台上。

魔王不知疲倦地操着他，去到了外面走廊，一路上他的肠液和精液撒了一地，在他的惊恐中，魔王拐去了Findekano的房间。

“不，你不能……”

“我能。”魔王火热的气息在他的耳后，魔王的巨大无时无刻不在提醒他，Vala的力量是取之不竭的，“你照我说的做，什么都不会发生。”

Findekano的卧房门被魔力打开，Maitimo的心几乎停滞了。

他的堂弟，他美好的堂弟正躺在宽大的沙发上，抱着一本书，那本书是Maitimo才给他的，这孩子也许是看书看得睡着了，歪着头，均匀地呼吸，静静地睡着。

魔王放开了他，拔出了阴茎，说：“跪着，去舔他的阴茎。”

“他会醒来！”Maitimo轻声回答，“这是错误的，我不能……”

Melkor抚摸上了他的太阳穴，简单的命令：“照我说的做。”

Maitimo颤抖着爬了过去，遵照Melkor的暗示，解开了堂弟的睡裤，年轻人的阴茎软软地，出现在他的面前。

Findekano已经成长为一个英俊而健壮的男人，他意识到，似乎昨天，这个男人还只是一个孩子。

他迟疑了一下，Melkor打了他的屁股，啪的声音回荡在室内，Melkor还想打第二下，他很快埋头，舔了起来。

Findekano在睡梦中呻吟了，Maitimo浑身的血都凉了。

他感觉到堂弟的阴茎在他嘴内变大，魔王的火热同时抵达了他的肛门。

魔王再次插了进来，开始快速地抽插：“想象这是你堂弟的阴茎，Maitimo。”

我喜欢的是女人，Maitimo心想，我对堂弟从没有那样变态的思绪。

他没法想象，但Melkor的魔法却让他看到这样的幻像：Findekano在身后操着他，嘴里说着：“堂哥，堂哥，你好棒，哦，你好紧，你的内里在亲吻我。天啊，我可以这样一直做下去，堂哥。”

不要，这不是真的。Maitimo在心里说。

然而面前的、睡梦中的Findekano却开了口，呢喃着：“Maitimo，哦，Maitimo。”

Maitimo瞪大了眼睛，Melkor笑了：“你的堂弟，对你的任何一样物品都能自慰，你知道吗，我的长王子，你的外袍，你用过的枕头，你的书，你的信……你想，如果我变成你的样子，他会怎样对我投怀送抱，嗯？”

“不允许对他出手。”Maitimo吐出了Findekano的鸡吧，恶狠狠地说。

Melkor打了他挺翘的屁股，用力插他的敏感点：“不错，还有力气反抗我。继续舔，帮他排解一下，也许我会放过他。”

Maitimo转头，继续舔着Findekano的鸡吧，身后的抽插越来越激烈，把他完全推进堂弟强健的腿间。

他知道Melkor说的是谎话，他的Findekano，他纯洁的Findekano，才不会，才不会……

哦，比起含着Vala的非人阴茎，Findekano的阴茎尺寸非常合适，弧度也仿佛是为了他而定制的，他的喉咙好舒服，下面也越来越痒，越来越热。

Melkor抓紧了他的屁股，大力抽插，他感觉到Findekano的鸡吧也开始颤抖，他被两头操得过于舒服，用了好大的自控力才没有淫叫出来，突然，Findekano在睡梦中射了，Melkor也射了一发，滚烫的精液让他的肚子鼓了起来，他被挤压得干高潮了一次，他的卵袋早就空了。

他喘息着，惊恐地发现身前身后的阴茎一个都没有软。

“Findekano来这里赶得很急，几天没有发泄。”魔王在他耳边说，“帮帮他，好堂哥。”

他托起Maitimo，让他大开双腿，双腿放于沙发扶手，Maitimo微弱的挣扎被魔王操纵着压了下去，魔王将他的肛门放在堂弟的龟头上，轻轻一按，年轻精灵的龟头进入了他的肛门。

“不，Findekano。”Maitimo哭着，他的双腿已经无法支撑自己，他被魔王残忍地往堂弟的阴茎上按，很快，他洞开的肛门完全吞入了堂弟的阴茎，来自魔王的精液流了堂弟一身。

睡梦中的Findekano开始挺腰。

察觉到这是自己心爱的堂弟，即便他从未想过会发生这样的事，Maitimo体内的快感违背他的意志，立刻开始积聚，他的下身又抬头了。

直到他察觉到又一个火热顶住了他的肛门。

他开始挣扎并求饶：“不，我会坏掉，你会把我撕裂，两根是不可能的。”

“不会，我的Maitimo，放松。”魔王揉着他的太阳穴，让他的思维麻木。

魔王哼了一声，一用力，便进来了。

堂弟舒服地叹息了一声，那叹息呼出的气，喷在Maitimo赤裸的乳尖。

红发的精灵颤抖着，完全硬了，他几乎射出来，他的身体过热了。

一大一小两根肉棒在他狭窄的肉洞中，开始交互摩擦，他的敏感点不停被撞击，内壁被扩张到完全打开。

这是强暴，他想，他在魔王的淫威下，强暴了自己纯洁的堂弟，他流下晶莹的泪，在心里说着，对不起，对不起，Findekano。

魔王按着他的头，让他吻自己的堂弟。

他吻住了堂弟鲜红的唇。

他清晰听到堂弟呢喃着他的名字。

他也开始念起Findekano的名字。

太舒服了，既然如此痛苦，为什么不追求近在眼前的解脱？  
心里一个声音，随着身后的操弄，越来越嘹亮。

很快，这个声音占据了他破碎的思维。

“操我……”他对着堂弟的嘴唇说，“操我，用力，快一点，我要，给我，求你，一起去，和我一起去。”

魔王揉捏他的胸，他肛门内的两根阴茎同时加快了速度和力度，淫靡的水声充满了室内。

强壮的男人同时撞击他的下体，抽插开始变得混乱，并且飞快。

精灵的脑内熔断了，他不管不顾地，开始追求那个最舒服的高峰。

“啊，就是那里，就是那里，就是那里！去了，去了，去了！”Maitimo露出一个淫荡而悲哀的笑容，尖叫着，抽搐着，再次被干高潮席卷了全身。

两个男人依次抽插了二十多下，同时射在了他的体内。

他喘息着，颤抖着，好一会，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，什么都听不见。

突然，堂弟蓝色的眼睛睁开，望着他，冰冷地说：“贱货。”

他惊恐地，清醒了一些，刚要手忙脚乱地离开，却发现沙发空了，连他的书也并不在扶手上。

魔王抱住了汗湿的他，哈哈笑着，说：“你的堂弟一早就和你父亲一起回去了，Maitimo，这城堡内，除了一些迟钝的仆人，他们谁都不在这里。”

都是幻觉。Maitimo突然有些劫后余生的喜悦。

他放松下来，任由Melkor在客房的沙发上，继续玩弄他的身体，Findekano不在这里，他什么都不怕了。

Melkor在沙发上，把他完全打开，夸奖着他的美丽，又从正面要了他一次。

他无所谓了，只是无力地任操。他甚至揽着魔王强健的肩膀，吻着他，仿佛他们是最亲密的恋人那样，和他一起攀上了欢愉的巅峰。

Melkor带他去了狭小的储藏室，用硕大的黄瓜操他，然后又去了他父亲的冶炼房，用粗大的木剑把手操他。魔王随后操着他，带他在空旷的城堡中走动。

最后，Melkor把他抱去了父亲一直上锁的卧房，在那里，他给他看了他父亲制作的各种尺寸的假阴茎，最大、最新的那个，不输给Vala的阴茎。

他告诉自己，这依然是幻觉，他不相信他的父亲会使用这东西对待他的母亲。

Melkor察觉他的思维，一面用假阴茎操他，一面说：“这是Feanaro自己用的。你有和他相同的体质。”

“我不要听，我不信，这是假的。”他喘息着，闭上眼。

“你们被插时，连叫床声都很像。”魔王用硕大的假阴茎一下下地操着他的前列腺，同时抚摸他的卵袋，精灵已经无法区别高潮和梦境的区别，也许是魔王的法力，在硕大阴茎的操弄下，他感觉自己的卵袋又满了。

“喊两句好听的，我会让你射。”魔王亲吻他的额头，并用舌头抽插他的口腔。

Maitimo咬住嘴唇，红着脸，不看他。

魔王停下了手，说：“那么你自己解决吧。”

他的手一定是受了操纵，才会不自觉地，当着魔王的面，开始插拔体内的假阴茎。

他越来越熟练，他撞击自己的敏感点，抬起臀部，双腿对着天花板打开，爽到仰起头，Melkor附身，摸住他的太阳穴，给他下了命令，他疯狂而乱七八糟地抽插自己，几次错过了高峰，欲求不满的他，终于开口，说：“好，哈啊，哈啊，啊，好舒服，就是那里，就是那里，看着我，淫荡的我，喜欢大鸡吧的我，去了，去了，去了！”

他又射了出来。他贪婪地插拔着假阴茎，自己把自己玩上了连续高潮，他想停下，这样下去自己会死，但身体却不愿意停下，即便他身体的每一根肌肉都开始抗议。

这种酸胀，把他带上了新的高峰，他只要稍微夹一夹屁眼，内壁任何一处收到戳弄，都会有一阵小高潮袭击他，他似乎上瘾了。

就这样，他操着自己，高潮了将近半小时之久，他舒服得停不下来，嘴里不停念叨着：“好舒服，好舒服。不够，还不够，我要更多，求你，操我。”

魔王轻笑了，拿出又一根冰凉的假阴茎进入了他，抽插了一会，紧接着，又是一根，魔王揽过了他的手，让他握着三根根假阴茎操自己。

魔王在一边看着，掏出硕大，送到他口中，他快乐地含住，一面用三根不同大小的假阴茎连续操着自己，一面饥渴地吞吐魔王的肉棒，尊贵的王子被自己操到眼睛只剩眼白，脑内只有快感，不时发出原始而舒服的哼声。

魔王在他火热而主动的嘴内抽插，说着：“婊子，瞧你，看到我的阴茎就发情，以后你再也无法恢复正常了。”  
Maitimo只顾吞咽，内心尖叫着：“更多，给我，我要！”

不知不觉，外面天亮了。

Melkor捏着他的鼻子，射在了他的嘴内，他从不知道精液也可以这样美味，他猛烈地射了，这一次，他饱经蹂躏的身体终于罢工。他在灭顶的高潮中晕了过去。

他的双腿敞开，内洞插着三根硕大的假阴茎，Vala的精液从他的嘴角和肛门流下，英俊的脸上带着充满淫欲的笑容，腰间挂着残破的睡袍，美丽的修长四肢不时抽搐。

Melkor最后一挥手，消除了屋内所有性交的痕迹，他抚摸精灵的阴茎，确定淫药的效果已经过了，他把王子抱回了自己的屋内。

最后，他变出一根男用的皮裤，裤子内有一根假阴茎，他把阴茎插入精灵再也合不拢的肛门，然后用魔法，合拢了裤子，把精灵的阴茎从根部锁住。

“Maitimo，回到王城来找我，我会给你更多。”他笑着说，“回来的路很长，你要加快，这一个月内，你是射不出的。”

Vala回复灵体状态，在金圣树隐约的光芒中，拂袖而去。

因为魔王的法力，没有生命的假阴茎开始在他体内轻微地蠕动，精灵睡死过去，沉静在睡梦的欢愉中，不管后穴如何瘙痒，他的阴茎却无法硬起来，无法解脱。


	4. Melkor x Maedhros x Surprise!NPCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高潮延迟，一堆液体。  
> Maedhros中心的Orgy。  
> 无CP暗示，只有人物名。  
> 只是需要一堆JJ来写恶墜  
> 继续Tag警告

回程中，Maitimo想过各种方法解开那条该死的内裤。

此时的他坐在旅馆的床上，张开腿，对着镜子：看上去只是一条普通的裤子而已。

五天前他醒来，第一反应是这条裤子阻碍了他的排泄，他想尽了办法毁坏这条裤子，当他尝试用剪刀剪时，插在肛门内的那根不大不小的阴茎突然一下下地抽插他，让他几乎喊出来。

仆人已经开始在他的卧室门外走动，他扔开了剪刀，承受着有了生命的假阳具的抽插，阳具每次都直击他的前列腺，他不但尿急，还想射，但他的阴茎的根部被一个金属环禁锢，无法完全充血，他只能硬一半，裤子的前端也阻碍他的阴茎继续勃起，他痛苦万分地在床上，徒劳地摆动下体，却得不到任何的释放和解脱。

他等了好久，在心中念叨各位善良Valar的名字，肛门的抽插终于停了下来。他颤颤巍巍地爬起来，去到卧室隔壁的洗手间，他的膀胱已经非常满了，他却除了尿在这条裤子里，没有别的办法。

他捂着嘴，抗拒着、维持着心里的底线，红着脸，终于勉强着尿了出来，让他欣慰的是，裤子里没有任何潮湿的痕迹，这条来自邪恶Vala的裤子似乎吸走了他的不洁液体。

他的下体依然干净，唯独肛门中依然留着昨晚一整个晚上欢愉的滑腻。

想到Melkor和幻想的Findekano的精液依然在自己体内，他觉得自己堕落和肮脏无比。

他打了满浴桶的冷水，去到浴室，希望冰凉的水能洗净身体的不洁。

对着镜子，他看到自己身体最隐私的部位，全是Vala的大手留下的抓痕。特别是两片雪白紧致的臀瓣上，有鲜明的拍打的指痕。

还好，这些全都可以用衣服遮盖。

他将自己沉没到冰凉的浴桶中，现在是春夏之交，北方的气温并不高，清澈的冷水让他更加清醒和羞愧。

他是个男性，失身这事并不能说是丑闻，有关他和某些亲密玩伴有染的消息早就在Finwe王的宫殿传开，似乎全Tirion都期待安静的长王子有一个值得八卦的私生活。

在前天之前，他还可以完全不在意这些传言。

而现在，肛门的瘙痒、里面残留的精液和插入的假阴茎若有若无的动作，让他不得不考虑，自己被一个邪恶Vala强暴、当作一个玩具那样玩弄的事实。

他恨的不是这个事实，他恨的是自己居然一次又一次在邪恶的手中到达了绝顶的高潮。

以前他也有过自慰，那并不经常，几年才会有一次这样的冲动。有时是因为衣服太紧，有时是因为漂亮的舞会女伴展露了太多的胸脯。他成年后，尽力减少和异性的社交，这样的机会已经不多了。他对Arien的爱过于圣洁，圣洁到他不能想着她的身体自渎……然而前夜，不……

前晚的记忆非常模糊。只有昨晚，昨晚是不可饶恕的，他的体内只留下了欢愉，绝顶的欢愉。

光是那样想着，他的阴茎便开始充血。

被束缚的阴茎无法解脱，后庭的假阴茎却又开始轻轻触摸他的前列腺，他闷哼一声，尽力让自己去恨这一切。

做不到，他探出水面，已经开始舒服而痛苦地喘息。

他胸膛起伏，希望自己就这样死去。

如果自己把这个情况报告Valar们，会怎样。

“他们是亲族，Maitimo，他们都是一样的。”父亲的话在他脑海响起。

父亲，他也许可以和父亲说，但Vala给他看的那许多假阴茎让他拒绝了这条路，就算他告诉自己那只是幻影。

而Findekano，一想到堂弟纯洁的蓝眼睛，他就想到昨天自己在“堂弟”身上被操到了高潮。

他终于意识到，他有那么多朋友，他却不能告诉任何人自己心中最深的秘密。

他不能求助，长王子，Nelyafinwe，不允许在人前示弱。

他痛苦地闭上眼，再次沉入水中。

这一次，身体内的阴茎没有放过他，抽插了好久才停下，他的阴茎被禁锢到胀痛，然而去不了，根本去不了。

他意识到，回程路上，这会经常发生。

Melkor……！

他很快洗完，擦干了自己的身体，穿好合身的衣服，再加了两件宽大的外袍，打好包，要了最快的马，离开了Formenos。

他考虑过要马车，但他不确定在密闭的空间内，自己一旦瞎想，假阴茎会不会再次抽插，而他不能在自家车夫的身后发情。

他选择独自忍受这一切。

还好回去的路上并没有多少人。

回程的三十天，他知道不能排便，他怕这条内裤吸收不了那么脏污的东西，所以他只喝了很少的水，他用前十天习惯了夹着鸡吧骑马，只要保证马速均匀，他可以避开前列腺受到太多撞击。他也习惯了尿在裤子中，裤子很好地吸收了所有的水分，他的下体依然干净。

他庆幸父亲对他们的野地训练，他可以坚持更长时间不吃不喝。这对他来说并不是难事。

唯独睡梦，他不可控制自己。  
后庭的假鸡吧不时把他从淫荡的梦中插醒。在梦里，他被巨大的，属于Vala本体的阴茎贯穿而过。Vala黑色的阴茎插到他的胃，精液从他的口中涌出，而他欣喜地叫着：“还要！给我！给我更多！”

他浑身汗湿地醒来，被自己淫荡的身体恶心吐了。

他徒劳地摸着自己裆部，硬不起来，也就表示去不了，无法高潮。

三十天不解脱，如果没有肛门中的阴茎，并不是难事。

然而他又要骑马、赶路，还要注意避开敏感点被撞击。特别是，还要注意避开熟人。

在梦中，他看到自己当着所有人的面高潮，他看不清他们的脸，但他看到他们都在嘲笑他。  
他醒来，愤怒、悔恨和羞愧充满了他的内心。

他终于到达了Tirion郊外，他知道Melkor的家在哪里。

下马，他怀揣一把锋利的匕首，他不知道拿匕首干什么，他只知道不能这么束手待毙。

他刚要敲门，门就自己开了，他走进去，喊着：“Melkor，我来找你了。”

门在他身后关上，他走过庭院，畅通无阻地进入内屋，刚打开内屋的门，还没有适应里面的黑暗，他听到了他熟悉的、厌恶的声音：性交的声音。

只见屋内有十多名赤裸、健美的诺多青年，正对着他的一名青年被另一名青年操着后庭，嘴里叼着一朵花。右手边，一名美丽的金发年轻人正被一前一后两个精灵操着，他被操得翻起了白眼，身下满是精液。

左手边，一个青年骑着两根巨屌，嘴里喊着：“好棒，好舒服，操死我！操死我!”正在上下起伏。

应该都是平民家的孩子，里面也许有人认识他，但他不认识他们任何人。

他想立刻退出去，下体的假阴茎却在这时开始剧烈抽插他的前列腺，他腿一软，身后一只大手扶住了他：“王子，你来了。”大手把他往里一推。

他跌入某个裸男的怀抱。

身后不停地抽插着，他强忍着。

Melkor望着他，笑着：“不错，居然真的坚持了三十天，我的王子。”他蹲下，抚摸精灵的下体：“很难熬吧，我的王子，这个假阴茎是和你的思维联系的，你的性欲不得到抒解，是不会停下的。”

Maitimo抽泣了一声，他的阴茎好难受，肛门好痒，他陷入了一个情欲的地狱。

他要逃，要去报告别人，这里有……

“这样吧，你把在座所有人的鸡吧都弄射一次，我会考虑从这条裤子中释放你。”

Melkor打了响指，满屋子交配的精灵们全都停了，赤裸着走向他。

Maitimo睁大了双眼，十二个精灵，再加上Melkor，就是十三个。

第一根鸡吧举到嘴边时，他气愤而羞愧地颤抖着，勉强含住了，开始吞吐，后庭的抽插时而缓慢，时而剧烈，第一根鸡吧在他口中射出后，第二根鸡吧很快过来，得到鼓舞的他口手并用，越来越卖力和熟练，后庭的阴茎一刻都没有放过他。

“他不光只有嘴，你们这群蠢货。”Melkor说，“用他身上任何部位解放你们。”

男人们一起上来，脱光了他的衣服，连他唯一的武器也扔掉了，Vala看了一眼，把他的刀变没了，只留下那折磨他的内裤。

有人用他的脚开始自慰。有人在他的膝盖窝中插射了，还有两人拉过他的头发，用他浓密的头发自渎。

一根、两根、……五根，六根。

第七根射在他的肩头。

第八根在他嘴里射了，第九根鸡吧被他的左手撸射，第十根鸡吧用他的脚趾射了，第十一根鸡吧的主人跨站在他腰间，大鸡吧在他的口中进出，第十二根鸡吧在他的双足间摩擦，男人们嘶吼着，同时射了。

好想射，Maitimo浑身沾满了精液和汗水，羡慕地看着那十二个得到解脱的男人，还剩一个，他恍惚地爬向黑暗的Vala。Vala早已赤裸，非人的巨屌在他面前。

只要让这根射出，他就不必再忍耐，他就可以……

他满怀希望地，含上了Vala的屌，然后尽力深吞。

他手口并用，不停吞吐，舔，吸、吻、吞咽，全部都用上，他已经知道怎么取悦男人的鸡吧，他灵活的手指继承自他的父亲，仿佛弹琴一样，在男人粗黑的鸡吧上弹奏着。

“很好，Maitimo，非常好，你是最棒的。”Vala揉着他黏着精液的红发，夸奖他，鸡吧越来越硬，Vala摆动起跨部。他沉迷于就要释放的喜悦，更加努力地舔弄，身后的男人们再次硬了，他们不停地抚摸他的身体，大手在他的脖颈、后背，臀部，大腿游走。接着，他们对着他撸动鸡吧，把更多的精液射在他身上，他从喉咙深处发出性欲的嘶吼。

“我现在释放你，Maitimo，你赢得了这个奖励。”随着一声响指，Maitimo只觉得下身一凉，他的大阴茎立即挺翘起来，开始渗出前液。

“谢谢。谢谢。”他在心里说，他努力地服侍Vala的巨屌。

“不许碰他，都退后。”Vala要所有被控制的精灵后退一步，望着他：望着他跪着，下贱地舔着男人的大鸡吧。大鸡吧在他口中进出，而他，因为口交深喉几乎窒息的快感，没有任何的触摸，就这样，翻了白眼，口水流出来，来了一次剧烈的高潮。Vala同时拔出来，射了他一脸。

“好了，现在他是你们的了。”Vala挥手，十二个男人一拥而上，压倒了他。

一根似曾相识的弯曲的大屌占据了他瘙痒不止的蜜洞，开始剧烈的抽插，他刚来的及喊：“不，又要去了……”一根屌已经进入了他的口中，他的手被人一人一边按在一根鸡吧上，撸动着。

他的脚、腿弯，头发，全都被人一人一边用来自慰。

他很快被操射了，操他的人和他一起到了巅峰，他的洞立刻被又一人填满。

他再次回忆起连续高潮的绝顶快感，身体任何一个部位只要被碰到，就敏感万分，后庭自动夹紧，并且达到高潮。

他不知道自己射了几次，他积蓄的精液似乎怎么也射不完，每个人都在他身上发泄过一次后，他又被人托举起来，从后面进入，又有人去到他前方，一前一后，一起操他。

他的腿大开，无力地被两个男人合抱着，承受着海浪般的快感。

他觉得自己像是溺水者，而他确实在快感中沉溺了。

这时又有第三个男人走来，用鸡吧在他的肛门口试探，试图加入战局。

他嘴上说着：“不行，会坏掉，要坏掉了。”

心里想的却是，这三根在一起都没有Melkor的阴茎粗，自己可以承受，进来，快进来。

那根鸡吧果然进来了。他仰头，翻了白眼，舌头伸出来，小高潮了一次：“好，好舒服。”

Vala粗大的手指伸入他的口中，他仿佛婴儿般吸吮着。

“被操着舒服不舒服？”Vala问他。

“舒服……舒服……”他喊。

“还要更多吗？”Vala问他。

“要，给我更多。”他毫不犹豫地回答，然后拼死地夹紧了三根鸡吧，男人先后在他体内射了。

Melkor打了响指，他们终于放开了他，退去一边，重新互相玩弄。

在一片性交的声音中，Maitimo晃晃悠悠走向黑色的Vala。

他眼中只有Vala那根粗大的阴茎。

Melkor在一张结实的椅子上坐下，让他屁股朝他，向前趴下，Vala的巨屌对上了他洞开的，满是精液的肛门。

来了，来了来了，他的心狂跳起来，真正的鸡吧来了。

Vala一挺身，一整根小臂粗细的鸡吧全都进去了。

他立刻嚎叫着高潮了，精液射了一地，好多射在了他自己的下巴上。

Vala开始不紧不慢的抽插，沉重的卵袋打在他的阴囊上。

就是这个感觉，其他男人的鸡吧都不对，他要的就是这根，这根非人的鸡吧，可以直接操坏他的脑子，把他的脑子烧糊。

“好棒，好舒服……”他喃喃，“好大，好满。”

“Maitimo，这只是我人型的鸡吧，”Vala说，“我Vala形态的鸡吧，比这个还要大许多。”

“给我，我要。”他完全不知道自己在要求什么。“我要，要更多。”

Vala抓着他的臀部，拍了一下，搓揉着，挺动着下身：“好好锻炼你的骚穴，总有一天，你能全部吃下。”

得到了这样的保证，望着眼前混乱交配的年轻人们，他满足地、带着淫荡的笑容笑了。

身后的鸡吧越来越快，越来越用力。Vala非常持久，精灵又被操射了一次，Vala把他举起来，让他坐靠在他身上，从背后打开他的腿，坐着操他，他的头仰靠在Vala的肩头，腹部被操得一下一下凸起，鸡吧一直硬着，射着精液和尿液。

快感不停积蓄，他又要去了。

Vala放慢了抽插的速度，又给他下了“叫床”的命令。

三十天不能射精的难耐让他毫不犹豫地说了：“操我，给我，我要，用力操我，好舒服，你的鸡吧是最棒的，Melkor。”

Vala打了响指，那十二个精灵纷纷抬起头，望着他，像是一层迷雾突然揭开，Maitimo在年轻人中最先认出了Findekano的脸，他哭叫出来，Findekano正和他的Macalaure玩着69，两人的脸上满是堕落的爱意，Curufinwe和Morifinwe一起操着Turcafinwe，Pityafinwe后庭插着一根假鸡吧，正操着Telufinwe，Turukano的鸡吧占据了Findarato的嘴，在Findarato后庭进出的是Aikanaro，而Angarato正操着Aikanaro的后庭，至于第十二个精灵，正是他的Atar，Feanaro在一边用假阴茎玩弄着自己的后庭，他已经去了好多次，哭泣着，喊着要更多，Macalaure和Findekano松开对方，想要去操他，但Feanaro拒绝了，他说没有尺寸足够的大鸡吧，他根本无法去。他情愿被一根假鸡吧插到射，至少那鸡吧的尺寸是他中意的。

Macalaure无奈地叹息，主动掰开臀部，让Findekano插入，Maitimo惊恐地看到Macalaure被插着，向自己爬来，他心爱的弟弟含住了哥哥哭泣的鸡吧，Maitimo想尖叫，但Findekano蓝色的眼睛对上了他的，Findekano一面操着他的弟弟，一面凑上来吻他，呢喃着：“Maitimo，不要哭，刚才，我是第一个操你的人。”

Maitimo流下了眼泪，他想起来了。他一进来，便中了Vala的障眼法。

但至少，他并不孤独，所有他爱的人都在他的身边。

后庭被插着，前端被吞吐，喉咙被Findekano的舌头侵略，Maitimo疯狂地去了一次，他们谁都没有放过他，轮奸继续着。

Findekano一面吻他，一面告诉他，在他和Feanaro回去Tirion的路上，Melkor玩了他们一路。

首先是Feanaro，然后是Findekano，他们被Melkor光用手就插射了好几次。然后他和Feanaro互相操了好几次。最刺激的一次，他说，他在马厩操Feanaro，而他的Atar就在不远处和人说话。

回到Tirion，Melkor渐渐掌握了他们所有的兄弟，让他们每天自动来到这里，互相性交，性交完毕，他们会回去，然后完全忘记这里的事情，但只要踏入这个房子，或者在密闭的室内几人私下独处，他们便会陷入不管不顾的发情的状态。

这些天来，天天如此，他们非常幸福，没有比和Vala性交以及互相抽插更舒服的事了。

Maitimo一直流泪，他的理智断了，他不能相信，这样高傲的Finwe家人，会接受这样的安排。

Vala此时开口了：“唯独你，Maitimo，你保留了完整的记忆，你是特殊的。”

这话在他心中升起了暖意，他主动挺起腰，配合Vala的抽插。

Vala赞扬地吻了他的后颈。Findekano和Macalaure已经各自射了一发。他们跪在他的身下，有时舔着他和Vala结合的部位，有时吻他的腿。

经过Melkor的暗示，Macalaure来到Maitimo的前方，和Vala一起插入了他，他的弟弟吻着他，他疯狂回吻。

“大哥，我爱你。我插得你舒服吗？”Macalaure小声问。

“你很棒，非常舒服。”他回答，尽力配合他们。

Macalaure在他体内射了，他也被带上了小高潮，Vala完全没有停下的意思，下面，所有人，都来插了他一次，不同大小、长短的，属于亲族的鸡吧，和Vala的黑粗鸡吧一起，在他体内进出，直到射精，Turcafinwe最为用力，Findarato最为温柔，Turukano最为持久。Maitimo不记得自己去了几次，他记得Findekano来了两次，还不愿离开，最后，他的父亲推开了Findekano，亲自来到了他的面前。

“不，Atar，醒醒，啊，哈啊。不可以。”Maitimo恢复了一些神志，一面被操，一面哀求说。

“他说的对，Feanaro，不可以，转过身去，让你儿子操你。”

他美丽、强健的父亲听话地转过了身，掰开浑圆翘臀，用肛门对准了Maitimo一直硬着的鸡吧，说：“这就是我为什么需要你，亲爱的。”

Maitimo哭着笑了，他随着Vala抽插的节奏，挺着大鸡吧进入了Feanaro火热的内里。

他们同时叹息出来。

无比契合。

啪啪啪。混合着下体的水声。

啪啪啪。混合着灵魂的哭声。

其他兄弟们，又开始互相交配，不时发出淫叫。

“操我，就是那里。”他Atar清亮的声音加入其中，“你很棒，用你的鸡吧征服我，Nelyafinwe。”

又是这个名字，他想，这表示他的父亲对他的肯定。

他的鸡吧被一个湿滑的肉洞夹紧，身后Vala的巨大越来越胀大，他觉得自己的脑神经被赤裸地强奸了，而他也同时操着Feanaro的脑神经。

他想停止，又想继续，不，继续，他永远不想停止。

高潮一阵阵袭来，他尽力延迟，他要更多，他张开双腿，他的Atar拼命夹紧他。  
到了，到了，到了！

一阵嘶吼之后，他们仨同时射了。

他被操晕了过去。

他醒来的时候，已经在家中。

他一身干净的衣服，他的Amil抚摸着他的额头，说：“他们说你在训练场上晕倒了，Maitimo，你太瘦了，以后要多吃点。”

恐怖的记忆回到他的脑海，他拉住他Amil的手，说：“Atar呢……？”

“Feanaro正在教你的弟弟们冶炼。”Amil温柔地吻他，说，“等你休息完毕，也可以加入他们。”

一切只是噩梦吗？他想。

Amil走出去，关上了房门，他下意识掀起被子，他身上是干净的，没有任何的抓痕，他撩开他的睡裤，终于感受到异样，他伸手去到自己的肛门，肛门被一柄入鞘的匕首塞住了，他横下心，掏出一看，熟悉的……  
匕首上，他的肛门里，满满的全是乳白的精液。

庭院里传来年轻男子们的欢笑声。

没有人记得，除了他。

他想起来，他昏过去的同时，Melkor说了：“下周，你会有一个面对全部诺多的演讲，我的兄弟Manwe也会来，我要在那里，当着所有人的面操射你。抛弃你的信仰，相信我来自Illuvatar最强的法力，我的王子。”

他绝望地闭上眼，他并不感到恐惧，相反，他感到一丝期待，他几乎看到，Vala的硕大从后面进入他，全体衣冠楚楚的男男女女，包括英俊的Manwe大人，一起面带喜悦地，旁观他被操到高潮，彻底坠落的样子，他的鸡吧已经开始缓缓抬头。

他的手伸了下去，直接插入了洞开的肛门。他细长的手指完全满足不了自己，他要那位黑色Vala的鸡吧。

他意识到，他上瘾了。他的蜜洞永远离不开他。

他再也逃不掉了。


	5. Melkor x Maedhros x Manwe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> public，3P，多P，Orgy，不洁，恶墮结局  
> 全都操了，无CP，低级小黄文里普通的群交，无技术含量，全程面瘫｜自割腿肉｜内心毫无波动—_—  
> 再次重复：Tag警告自己注意。

这次集会为了庆祝诺多到达Aman一千年，在王城前的白色广场举行，Maitimo一身华贵的正装，装点着质地昂贵的宝石和绶带，他优雅地移动着步子，端着酒杯，和各位领主的年轻殿下和女士们互致问候。

Melkor的灵体望着他，Vala的感官能看到精致华美的衣袍下，精灵的肛门中插着尺寸不小的假阴茎，假阴茎用两根环形皮带固定住，高贵而淫荡的王子为此排演了一周，时时刻刻都带着这根阴茎。

到了夜晚，Maitimo会用这根他私下打造的阴茎自慰，但不管他怎样疯狂抽插自己，他流着泪，一脸淫荡，伸着舌头，翻着白眼，在内心回忆着Melkor无情地操他的样子，一个小时，两个小时，他的鸡吧只是硬着，颤抖着，哭泣着，无法高潮。

就在短短的八天前，他还和同伴们一起谈论美好的、高尚的词句和远大的未来。  
而现在，他一看到男人的下体就会发情，想着他们一起操自己的样子，后庭就会流水。

和他发生过关系的家人全都举止正常，父亲对他也一贯地严厉，这让他在欣慰的同时，更加沮丧。

Findekano恢复了以前那样崇拜而仰望的眼神，保持着亲密但不过界的距离，纯洁地和他谈话、一起练习剑法。

Maitimo又开始怀疑这一切只是一个梦，他怀疑自己单身太久变得过于饥渴。  
这导致他到了独处和夜深人静之时，更加绝望地操着自己，他把腿张到最开，用各种能找到的柱状物、伴随着假阴茎在体内进出，操到洞开的肛门全是肠液，大小便失禁，浑身大汗，却根本去不了。

这些，Melkor全都知道。

不同于可以随时往死里操干的淫荡Maia，这类低级生物过于依赖身体的感觉，承受过上级神明的精液，又保持了被操的记忆，没有谁能维持正常。在Middle-Earth那时，就有不少精灵疯了，Melkor后来出于行动方便，渐渐学会了精确操纵精灵的记忆，他玩弄过后，让他们离开，忘记被操过，但睡梦中，身体的记忆仍然会去拜访他们，他们全都会渐渐开始手淫和自渎。精灵不知道，无表情的Namo是比Melkor更为淫荡的存在。他玩弄起精灵的灵魂，更加不管不顾，最后从死亡之殿离开的精灵，基本都被Namo玩坏了。

这么多年，Maitimo是第一个，被神明多次操过，没有被消除记忆，还能维持神志的精灵。

但瞧他欲求不满的微张红唇，离开他的彻底堕落应该不远了。

今天，一周没有能够释放的王子，望着高贵的臣民和秀美的达官贵人们如潮水般涌来，他的鸡吧已经半硬了，后穴开始自动分泌肠液。

Maitimo没有能够看到Melkor，露出了放心，但略失望的表情。

Melkor今天变成了Manwe的样子，他一身亮白的袍子，黑色的长发打理整齐，上前和众人打招呼。

众人恭敬地让开一条路。

他直直地走向红发的Maitimo。

这个王子已经被他吃干抹净，敏感的身体完全离不开他，按照习惯，他早已经腻味了，应该去寻找并毁坏下一个猎物。  
在金圣树的光芒中，比他稍矮一头的王子依然美丽，举止高贵而优雅，面带悲伤，声音动听，礼节完备地向伟大的Vala致敬。

明明肛门流着淫液，夹着假鸡吧，却还能看上去这样完美和禁欲。

打扮成Manwe的Melkor微笑着决定了，一切按照计划进行，他要彻底破坏他。

高大的Vala上前一步，在众目睽睽之下，抓住了精灵的臀部，在精灵耳边说：“别难受，亲爱的。”在精灵震惊的眼神中，他补充，“别人只是看到我们在握手。”

在王公贵族和众人赞许和爱慕的目光中，他打开了欺骗的迷雾，众人没有察觉任何异样，依然赞美着Nelyafinwe的修长身材和Manwe的美丽高贵。

他的手移到了精灵肛门的位置，开始隔着衣服慢慢抽插那根假阴茎。

精灵呻吟了，腿软了一下，努力站稳了，问他：“Melkor，是你？Manwe大人他……”

“我的兄弟正在被他老婆操，我前几天让他发现了性交的快乐，他正在尝试各种体位，他被操完了，也许会过来一起操你。”说到这里，他让Maitimo看到了他和长着巨大JJ的Varda一起操Manwe的影像。

Manwe纯洁高贵的脸上，满是淫欲，口中喊着：“我爱你们，我爱你们，操我！给我大鸡吧！鸡吧！”

Maitimo长久以来的坚实信仰崩塌了一部分，他露出忧伤的表情，Melkor拍了他的屁股，说：“别装了，我的王子，想象你被两根Vala鸡吧进入的样子吧。”

Maitimo抬头，望了他一眼，没有言语。

Melkor注意到王子勃起的鸡吧有些软了下去。

这弱小的家伙，内心竟然还在抗拒，不，竟然还能抗拒。Melkor轻笑，在上级神面前，这是无谓的挣扎。

Finwe王开始讲话，回忆他们跨越海峡所受的苦难。

Melkor轻笑着，一面抽插着Maitimo肛门的阴茎，一面让他看自己以前在Middle-Earth时候是怎么操Finwe的。

觉醒湖边，他和精灵们玩过无数次毫无遮拦的群交派对。

玩女人会怀孕，而他不想精灵繁衍太多。于是他让女人们长了阴茎，抽插不同的男人，这延长了欢愉的时间和可能，精灵们乐此不疲，互相交换肌肉发达的美丽男人，不停地操着。

要不是他该死的亲族来了，Melkor就可以把所有的男性精灵变成自己的肌肉性奴了。

他记得他和他麾下的Maiar们，一起操那些精灵，看他们逐渐堕落，那是怎样的快乐。

他让Maitimo看到诺多的至高王怎样舔着邪恶Vala的阴茎，同时摇着肉浪翻滚的大屁股被他美丽的妻子操到高潮。

“Valar们消除了你们的祖先那时的记忆。”Melkor说，“但淫荡的记忆早就流传下来，Miriel受不了记忆紊乱，也受不了丈夫到了晚上，会插着假鸡吧自慰，才会选择死亡。”

Miriel死后，她的灵魂被Namo从灵魂的深度彻底操成了性奴，于是才不愿意复活。精灵们永远不会知道这点，而Melkor还不想出卖表面上和他过不去，实际给他行了不少方便的Namo。

Maitimo强压着愤怒，口中却开始喘息，Melkor一面抽插假阴茎，一面从前面抚摸王子的硬挺，吻着他的脸颊，说：“恨我吗？一面恨我，一面和我交配，是不是让你特别有快感，我的王子？”

“我要……揭穿你，Melkor。”Maitimo咬着牙说。这话带着淫欲，听上去毫无说服力，Melkor抱着浑身散发优雅香味的红发精灵，不停在人群中猥亵他。

诺多王室的亲族全在附近，在其他人眼中，“Manwe”正和长王子保持着礼貌距离，亲切交谈。Feanaro看到这一幕，对Nolofinwe得意地一笑。

即便Feanaro本性并不尊重Vala，但只要看到长子受青睐，他总会觉得自己赢了一筹。

Melkor把自己的迷雾扩散开来。

他可以使用更强力的淫雾，把所有人变成鸡吧奴隶，立刻开始就地性交，但那样乐趣何在，他还要玩一会。

他只散开了一些催情的味道，他想看着这群人如何假惺惺地压抑自己的欲望。

最近处的Nolofinwe看向Feanaro的眼神渐渐变了。他的蓝眸锁定在Feanaro饱满的唇、宽阔的肩膀，肌肉发达的胸部……然后往下……  
高贵的二王子突然清醒，强迫自己走开，Feanaro被这不礼貌的举动惹怒，刚要开口骂上两句，Findekano挤开众人，来到了堂哥身边。  
Maitimo的浑身僵硬了。

年轻的王子友好地和“Manwe”打招呼，然后他问候了Feanaro和堂哥，Maitimo对他回以微笑。

Findekano开始悄悄讲起他刚看完了Maitimo推荐给他的书，那书特别好看，特别是里面的主角那么英勇……

而此时的Maitimo，被假阴茎一下下撞击着前列腺，鸡吧也被隔着衣服撸动，已经开始进入不断累积快感的状态，只能勉强捕捉到Findekano的语句。

Melkor在他耳边低声说：“要在你堂弟面前去吗，你忍了那么久，想去就去吧。”

Maitimo咬紧牙关，回答他：“不行，住手，求你。”

Melkor放慢了抽插的速度，Maitimo松了一口气，结果冷不丁，一只手伸入了他的衣袍和裤子，直接摸到了他肛门口的假阴茎。他的心提到了嗓子眼，正要喊Melkor住手，只见Findekano的蓝眼睛纯洁地望着他，说：“堂哥，你好淫荡。”  
在他裤子里的，是Findekano的手。

“我，我……不是，不是这样的……”Maitimo快要疯了，他想逃离身后和身前的禁锢。

“别动。”Melkor说，“我创造的幻像毫无破绽，所有人只能看到我们在谈话。”

Maitimo站定了，Findekano火热的手，摸住了他哭泣的阴茎，开始撸动。

身后的假阴茎又开始大力抽插。这让他差点淫叫出来，在人群中被操，严厉的父亲就在身边，他的鸡吧却被堂弟直接抚摸的刺激太大了，他的脑内又开始单纯追逐快感，即便他知道这是不对的。

“Findekano，住手……住手……”

“为什么要住手？堂哥，昨天我看到你插自己，哭着喊‘想去，让我去，好想去，为什么不能去？‘要不是我有事在身，真的很想帮助你，你现在也很想去吧？”

Maitimo几乎晕倒在Findekano胸前，昨天，他在书房排练今天的演讲，好容易记住了所有的词汇，一时松懈了精神，突然就发了情，于是不得不……居然被看到了。

“Findekano，你听我解释……”

“没什么好解释的，这样的你我也很喜欢。”Findekano说着，单纯地笑，配合着Melkor抽插的速度，加快了撸动的速度。

但是，此时，父亲就在身边，至高王在台上致辞，下面就要轮到他，他不能，不能……不能去……

但是，好舒服，Findekano撸动他鸡吧的手是那样熟练，年轻人纯洁的、年轻的脸就在面前……

要去了，就要去了，这一周的痛苦，马上就可以解脱了，就要——  
Maitimo的脑子变成了一团浆糊。

“Maitimo？”至高王的声音响起来。

一切的快感和刺激消失得无影无踪，所有人都平静而带着期待地望着他，Findekano善意地推他上台，说：“相信你，能行的。”父亲也望着他，对他肯定地点头。

Melkor扮成的Manwe，挽起他的手，拉着他一起上了台。  
他尽力自然地夹紧屁眼，压抑住欢愉的颤抖，迈步，走上去。  
和站去一边的Finwe王对视一眼，他凭着绝佳的记忆和礼仪，调整了自己，开口，说：“我的亲族们……”

身后，一双大手抚摸上了他的臀部。

他不能有所动作，他不知道Melkor的法术到底有多强，他更不知道Melkor会不会出卖他，把他发情的丑态展现给众人看，彻底毁灭他。

众人依然一脸的爱慕和艳羡地望着他，他渐渐镇定了，走开几步，挣脱了身后无形的手，按照背好的稿子，优雅地说了下去。

那手又来了，这一次，Vala的大手撩起了他袍子的下摆，从肛门处，撕开了他的长裤。

清脆的撕裂声让他倒吸一口凉气，最近的台下众人有些惊讶，但没有更多表示。

“好好演讲，王子，他们不会察觉我做的任何事。”

他的臀部已经裸露在外，Vala缓缓地抽插了一下那根假阴茎，赞扬了一句：“不错，吃得很深，扩张得很好，这是为我准备的，王子殿下。”

假阴茎被拔了出去。Maitimo正讲到：“……诺多的美德。”

巨大的龟头抵上了他的后穴，他浑身止不住地颤抖，他继续说着：“美德和善举，啊，是我们的种族，嗯，延续的，根本……”

“哦，得了吧都是废话，种族延续的根本就是战争以及等同于战争的性交，别以为你们和其他生灵有什么不同，哦，好紧。”巨大的龟头没入了精灵的肛门，狰狞的性器慢慢地插了进去。

Maitimo从脚趾开始感到无比的舒爽，众人似乎听得入神，他根本不知道自己在讲什么：“我们的，啊，哈啊，勤劳……”

Vala抱着他的腰，开始大力抽插：“哦，我居然开始怀念你的小穴，我的王子，不错，依然紧致有弹性，非常值得我长期操下去。”

他被操弄，被夸奖，露出了自豪的笑容，这笑容征服了他的听众，他们向他鼓掌，在这掌声中，他被期待已久的鸡吧操了没几下，想着所有人都看着他淫荡的样子，咬着嘴唇，屁眼用力夹紧，闷哼了一声，生理泪水流下来，他被操到了高潮，他勉强站着，保持不动，鸡吧里的精液全都射在自己残破的裤子里，被外袍挡住。Vala在他高潮的余韵中操着他，一点没有停止抽插，最后Maitimo的腿无法支撑身体的重量，几乎全凭肛门括约肌，吊在身后的巨屌上。

他睁大了泪眼，注意到台下，Nolofinwe走去了Feanaro的背后，抬手抚摸他父亲的臀部，而Feanaro毫不在意地，只是望着他的长子，赞许地鼓掌，Macalaure和Turcafinwe也已经一左一右夹紧了Findekano，开始对他上下其手。其他人，有些还望着台上，有些开始揉捏自己的裆部。

“你做了什么，Melkor，啊，哈啊，哈啊。”他被操着敏感点，断续地高潮着，喘息着问。

“我收集了一些你流出的体液，混合了我的魔力，早就进入了今天的酒中。”Melkor说，“感谢我，王子，这样一来，你的家族再也不会有什么嫌隙。”

Nolofinwe撕开了Feanaro的裤子，毫无扩张地，从后面进入了他，Feanaro全无知觉地和身边人谈话，而他身边的Arafinwe，正被自己的长子Findarato激烈地操着。

Nolofinwe的动作和Findarato操弄Arafinwe的动作合拍，Maitimo留意到自己的Atar和三叔开始下意识地淫叫：“好大，好舒服，操我，操我，就是那里，是的，就是那里！”

诺多的王位继承人和金发的混血王子手指纠缠，一起被操射了，他们骄傲的大鸡吧射出的精液被身边的朋友吞食。Maitimo不敢相信这事情发生在诺多最高等级的宴会上，他又望向Findekano，只见他骑着Macalaure和Turcafinwe的鸡吧，下身赤裸，他的手指隔着衣服抚摸自己的乳头，臀大肌非常发达的屁股被性感的肌肉大腿支撑，正淫荡地上下起伏，贪婪地用后穴吞吃两根费诺里安的肉棒。

其他人也三三两两，脱去衣袍，加入这淫乱的聚会。

Finwe王来到他面前，温柔地撕掉了他的长裤，抚摸他的光腿，现在他完全光裸了下体，只有一件过臀的长袍遮蔽，在他的抗拒中，祖父转过身，掰开自己的肛门，对准他硬挺的鸡吧，毫无声息地，英俊王者的肛门如同上好的手套那样包裹了他。

“哦，我好怀念，这是真的鸡吧，年轻的鸡吧。”Finwe撸动自己的鸡吧，随着身后Melkor对Maitimo的抽插，不断追寻快感。

Finwe久未经肉棒操弄的骚穴被大鸡吧操了没两下，很快射了，Maitimo几乎被他夹射。Vala依然操着他，他被操得过于敏感，性欲有些消退，抓住这短暂的清醒，他说：“不要了，停下，Melkor，你太过了……这力量不是我们可以承受的……”

“太晚了，Maitimo，现在停下，你同样会疯掉。”Vala亲吻他湿透的脖颈，把他双腿打开，托举起来，继续猛操。

巨大的黑色卵袋肆无忌惮地打在他的阴部，他觉得自己仅有的神志就要离开自己远去。

他的祖父回转身，挺着再次硬起的大阴茎，毫无困难地插入了他惨遭蹂躏的湿滑骚穴。

三人同时呻吟出来。

“不愧是最美的肉体。”Finwe王亲吻他，他破碎地呻吟着，模糊的泪眼望着台下，台下，所有人都开始了性交。

他看到Nolofinwe的鸡吧在他Atar的口中进出，而他Atar身后正插着Arafinwe的鸡吧，Arafinwe和Nolofinwe同时充满爱意地，抚摸他的肉体，表达他们对Feanaro的赞美，还有其他人，那些或是高贵或是平凡的与会人员，全都已经至少射过了一次。他们争先恐后喝着加了淫药的酒，为了让自己更骚，勃起得更加持久。

Turukano从后面操着Findekano，Findekano操着淫叫的Turcafinwe，Macalaure则和剩余的费诺里安们互相操弄和撸动。

Arafinwe的儿子们和其他贵族们操在一起，每人肛门和口中都至少有一根鸡吧。

唯独Findarato肛门中有三根，金发上满是精液，他的尿道口被谁戏谑地插入了细草，顶端还开着小花。他淫荡地拉开自己的嘴，等待身边人尿在他口中。

但他们不管多沉迷于性交，都直直望着台上的他。

Maitimo的眼神长久停留在Findekano的脸上。

也许因为他和Vala结合着，他能清晰听到Findekano在心中赞美他优雅完美的身体，堂弟希望自己操着的精灵，或者正在操着自己的精灵是他的堂哥。“看我，Maitimo，看我，做爱好美，Maitimo，看我被亲族们的大鸡吧插到了连续高潮。”Findekano舔着漂亮的、为了亲吻而生的嘴唇，这样对他喊着，“我们瞒着你，成年后便经常互相操，只是为了让你更加淫荡和饥渴，我们约好了，谁都不碰你。哦，亲爱的，看着我，又要去了……”

Maitimo内心哭喊着，他觉得这是不对的，但他被Finwe和Vala操着，负罪地，同时攀上了高峰。

“婊子，这是你想要的，给你。”黑色的邪恶在他耳边呢喃。

来了来了来了！  
属于真正鸡吧的，真正的精液。

他的祖父和Vala的巨屌同时在他体内射了。

大量的精液几乎烫伤他，他翻了白眼，伸出舌头，浑身痉挛着享受灭顶的高潮。

不属于世间的欢愉瞬间席卷过全身。  
也许是这段时间习惯激烈性交后的失禁，毫无尿意的他突然被插尿了。  
祖父放开了他，撕掉了他袍子的前端，露出他的腹肌，胸肌和全部的下体，然后退去一边，他打开双腿，被Vala插着肛门，如婴儿把尿般托举着，粘着精液的鸡吧激烈地、大股大股地尿着，他捂住俊脸，羞愧地喊着：“不要看，不要看！”  
众人为他欢呼，评价他的长腿、他好看的肌肉，和他漂亮的鸡吧。  
在众人的赞美声中，他尿了很久，他觉得自己已经死了。  
好容易尿完，他被无情地扔到了地上的精液和尿液中，他挣扎着跪爬起来，嗡嗡响的耳内好久才恢复听觉，空气中充满了啪啪啪的水声和淫欲的气息。

他察觉到祖父下了台，高举起臀部，让人排队操他，以这种形式参与了臣民们肉体的聚会。  
他看到他高贵的父亲，撑在仰躺的Arafinwe身上，父亲肛门中插着Nolofinwe和Arafinwe的两根大鸡吧，半兄弟们比赛似地操他，问他哪根鸡吧更舒服，而他的父亲早已没了以往的高傲，只是渴求地喊着：“操我！用力！操我！半兄弟们，你们只有这样吗？我要更多！给我更多！”在他身后操弄的Nolofinwe无奈地打了响指，边操，边让十二家族的大贵族排队过来用鸡吧堵住Feanaro的嘴。

不……  
Maitimo流下了眼泪，黑色的Vala扯着他的头发自慰，得意地望着他的杰作，这时又一双长腿来到他面前。

他抬头，惊喜地叫出来：是Manwe殿下。

Manwe殿下皱着眉，美丽的眼睛不满地望着这一切，Maitimo想，他是来主持正义的。

他颤抖着爬上前，抬起头，刚要开口，Manwe已经开始说：“Melkor，你把我们最美丽的精灵干成了什么样？”  
Manwe稍稍抬手，把Maitimo重新用法术变得干净。  
Melkor示意Manwe滚开，他很快脱光了Maitimo剩余的衣服，扔去一边，拍着他光裸的屁股，抚摸他的胸肌，亲吻他的耳尖，让他不停颤抖，邪恶Vala恢复了自己的黑色衣袍，和Manwe的白衣形成对比。

手指抽插他的肛门，Melkor大声问台下：“你们看Nelyafinwe美吗？”

“他是最美的！”众人齐声喊，“像一个真正的王者。”还夹杂着：“去了！去了！被Nelyafinwe殿下看着去了！”的声音和持续的性交声音。

Maitimo哭泣着，望着大家贪婪而羡慕地对他的裸体发情。“大家……醒醒。”他哭喊，“Manwe殿下，救救我们的族群。”

他抬头，一根不输给Melkor的巨大鸡吧出现在他的面前。

身后，黑色Vala的鸡吧又顶了上来。

Melkor的声音响起在他的脑海：“你不会忘了吧，哦，你确实忘了，你脑子已经糊了：我的兄弟已经认识到性交的重要性，他是来与民同乐的。”  
“大家都觉得你美，Maitimo，说明Melkor做的是对的。”Manwe殿下亲切地说。  
话音刚落，两位最强大的Valar的非人鸡吧一前一后贯穿了他。

不管多么不愿意，他瞬间高潮了。他的喉咙，他的肛门，都好舒服，太舒服了。鸡吧，他要的鸡吧，一下子有了两根。

他们掌握了巨大的能量和力道，一前一后，不管不顾地抽插他。抽插了好一会，他察觉两位Valar开始热烈接吻，互诉爱意，丝毫不顾他的存在。他觉得两根鸡吧分别从两端，在他体内相遇了，他像一个无生命的精液便器那样，只是被毫无爱意地淫虐着，在他们眼中，他不过是一个动物，一个发泄的渠道，想到这里，他翻着白眼，进入了无尽的高潮。  
他的神志一瞬间远离了，他不知道自己为什么要反抗。

好舒服，太舒服了。这种连脑子都射出去的感觉，再也没有了痛苦和不安。再也不想离开了。  
他连续射了足足十分钟，Manwe大人放开了他几乎脱臼的嘴，Melkor再次托举起他，他知道他们要做什么，他主动拉开了自己的腿，鸡吧一抖一抖地期待着，期待着最强大的性器在他体内交汇。

毫无扩张，Manwe的巨大龟头对上了他的肛门，大人温柔地说：“美丽的精灵，你可以拒绝，你要知道，被两根同样的Vala鸡吧操，你的身体和灵魂很可能承受不住，我不会让你死，但你永远无法进行正常的性交了。”

“给我……”他的眼珠懒懒地翻回眼眶，他的舌头贪婪地舔着嘴唇，只是淫荡地流着口水和眼泪，说：“求你，给我，一起给我，我可以承受，我是为了Vala的鸡吧而生的，我要，我要！”

Manwe闭眼，热烈地吻了他，Manwe撸动着精灵不算小，但比起Vala而言小到可怜的鸡吧，继续操着，前面，巨大的龟头顺着他们结合处几乎不存在的缝隙，进来了。

Maitimo从灵魂最深处开始拼力尖叫。

来了，来了！他感受到自己的存在被巨大的能量完全地占有、撕碎，而后交融。

Manwe的巨屌完整地进来了，两位强壮的Valar紧紧抱住了他。

他的腿失去了知觉，也许已经脱臼了，他可怜的肛门打开到不可思议的程度。

这就是，被最强的两位Valar贯穿的感觉，他觉得自己可以立即死去，但他也觉得自己新生了。

他们这一次没有忽视他，而是分别吻他的嘴和脖颈，在他们充满柔情的吻和剧烈的抽插中，他翻着白眼、激烈地抽搐，然后可悲地摆动了几下被蹂躏到变形的臀部，无声地去了。

双生的神明不顾他的神经已经熔断，开始很有默契地抽插。

好棒，被宇宙间最强大的力量当作性处理器的感觉。无法抵抗的快感，从神经最深处传来。

两根非人的鸡吧在他体内越来越大，越来越热，他们的动作也越来越快和不管不顾，他的肚子已经仿佛十月怀胎那样鼓起，肚子上能清晰看到两根鸡吧把他的内脏重新排列，他们直接操到了他的胃的上沿。

他又痛又爽，高潮一直在他的脑海徘徊。清醒与梦境已经没有了界限。

“用你的生命接受我们，小家伙。”Melkor用舌头抽插他仰起的嘴，舌头进入了他的喉管。Manwe则吻着他的喉管。

他根本无法发声，只能用四肢的颤抖和不断射精来表示自己的舒服。

长久的、剧烈的撞击，他的前列腺被抽插到没有了感觉，也许他高潮了，也许没有，也许他再也不知道没有高潮的时光是什么感觉。他射不出来什么，他依然索取着：“给我！给我！我是大鸡吧的奴隶！给我！让我去，把我当作玩具，活活操死我！”

俊美和强壮的神祇们赞许地微笑着，舔吻着他，说：“你是最宝贵的。”

他觉得自己无比渺小，又无比强大。

他觉得自己上升到天空又坠入地狱的烈火，他的臀部和胸部被猛地抓牢，他努力夹紧再也并不拢的淫荡肛门，随着两声性感的低吼，一前一后，神明们同时射了。

Maitimo从神经末梢享受到非人的、无法用言语形容的快感。他感受到Valar之间汹涌的爱意，以及他们对这个世界的爱，他是这个世界的一部分。

善良和邪恶已经在他体内融为了一体，以后再不会有战争和隔阂。

所有人都看着他被活生生地操成了巨大鸡吧的奴隶，他对自己终于满意了。

他就是为此而生的。  
“我没有把自己全部献给魔王，Manwe殿下，我愿意臣服于你。”他舔着嘴，迷乱地笑着，说：“给我，我要，更多。”

邪恶和善良的孪生神露出了一模一样的俊美笑容。

你会得到更多，这个聚会还远远没有完。

他们又开始挺动下体，并渐渐恢复Vala的形态，肉眼可见地越变越大。

他被真正贯穿了，但他比任何时刻都活着。

Maitimo从来没有觉得自己这样满足，这样安全。


End file.
